For Honor: We Stand United
by Nicdragon8
Summary: Honor, Duty, and Strength. These were the virtues that warriors carried during times of war, but when peace came and war ended, the warriors of the world became weak in their tranquility, but like always war will come and now the three virtues must stand where the warriors have fallen. For they will remind the world exactly what they are. Wolves of Remnant. M for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own For Honor or RWBY or anything that you see here just the OCs and the story.

 **The Viking, the Samurai, and the Knight**

On the planet Earth, there are many the wondrous things that it can offer. The things that are offered in the world are beauty, art, delicacies, culture, and love. But the other things that Earth has to offer are the dark side of every thing that exists that opposes the beauty of the world.

These dark gifts are death, torture, hatred, loss, and destruction. It's these gifts that oppose the gifts of light in the world along with the other great gifts in the world.

For, darkness is a blanket that covers the light, and when that light is covered, chaos reigns in the form of… **WAR**.

In the times of great unrest, suffering, instability, and depression, war will erupt, for when a animal is backed up against a wall, it will revert back to its natural instinct to do one thing…to survive by any means necessary.

And on the planet Earth, there is no creation that can represent this more than in the form of one game, the game of For Honor.

After the release of the game, For Honor became a popular hit in the community and around the world with its unique story campaign and groundbreaking multiplayer along with its own unique combat system.

The game introduces the players to many different types of playable avatars that the player can choose in the multiplayer.

And the story campaign although short was a thrilling story that the players enjoyed.

But…like all things…nothing can stay great forever.

After a year of the games release, the community of 'For Honor' started to dwindle with people around started to loose interest in the game.

Even with the trailers introducing the new playable avatars, the Shinobi and the Centurions, the game still lost people in playing it.

But during that time before the popularity loss, the game was still a hit, which many players enjoyed…especially three players that became well known in the entire community.

These three specific players easily rose through the ranks of their respective factions and dominated every multiplayer match they were in.

Whether the match was Brawl, Skirmish, Duel, Elimination, and Dominion, they have won every one.

Of course there were some losses, but the victories of these players outweigh their losses.

In the social media, people have been demanding constantly to have these three players fight against each other for they have deem them the most skilled players in the community, but couldn't because only two of the three factions could only ever meet in the online battle, not all three.

…

…

…

Until now…just not the way they ever expected it.

 **(U.S.A. 4:30 p.m. Chicago)**

It was the afternoon in the streets of Chicago.

Walking the streets of the city is a boy with brown hair and eyes, has a lean build, tall, and an above average in the handsome department and was at least 6ft 2in.

The boy was wearing a green t-shirt, an undershirt underneath it, blue jeans, and a maroon color sweater, and sneakers.

This boys name is Darren Ryder.

Darren is a boy age 17 and the reason why he was out at this time was because he was going to his favorite fast food restaurant 'Devil Dawgs'. This restaurant main specialty is serving the best hot dogs in the area and also a perfect hangout place for Darren and his friends after a day at school.

Darren entered the restaurant and once he was inside, he saw a familiar sight.

The joint was filled with its usual customers waiting in line for a hot dog, whether it was a meal combo or just for a plain hot dog, this was the place to get nice and cheap hot dogs.

Darren got in line, but while he was in line, he caught sight someone sitting at one of the tables with two trays of food.

What he caught sight of was a girl, this girl has long black hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing a blue jacket with an striped shirt under it, there was also a pair of black pants she was wearing, and she was wearing sneakers with silver lining with a blue hue in the other areas of her shoes and she was about 5ft 11in.

The girl's face is that Asian decent with her slightly squinted brown eyes of hers.

Darren recognized this girl as Miki Kokuren, the exchange student from Japan.

She came here about a month ago from the school exchange program and also when she got here, she ended up living with his friend…well not his friend but actually it is his friend's cousin that goes to the same school as them.

From what Darren was told from his friend is that Miki seems to be a typical straight-laced girl like the kind that people see in anime, which seemed pretty offensive in his mind. His friend had managed to find out more about her from his Aunt and Uncle.

Darren still remembers what his friend told him about her.

 **(FLASHBACK, Darren P.O.V.)**

"Darren, you there man?" a voice said from Darren's IPhone that was on speaker, as it was sitting on top of his desk inside his room.

"Yeah, I'm here Jake." I replied, as he was prop up on his bed reading this month's game informer.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked as he turned another page showing 'Mario Odyssey' in it.

"Whoa man, can't a guy talk to his friend every now and then?" he asked

I signed in frustration as he jus wanted to read this months game informer.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"It's about that girl Miki."

"Who?"

"You know that exchange student that came from Japan, the same one that is currently living with my Aunt and Uncle." He said through the phone.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Come on man, don't you wanna know what the new girl is like?" He asked.

"Careful Jake, you know that curiosity killed the cat right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, I don't want anything to do with that exchange student." I said.

"Aren't you at least a bit interested in her?" He asked and from what I can tell his voice sounded like he pleading to me.

"Yes." I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Aren't you at least a bit curious about her?" He kept on asking.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked as I was starting to get a bit irritated.

"Yes" I said with his irritation in it.

"Are you at least thinking about it?"

"No"

"Are you thinking about it now?"

"Unfortunately I am." I said as he finally gave up.

"Then listen up tough guy becau-"

"Hurry up and tell me already!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh give a guy a chance to make something sound cool will ya?"

"Hurry up Jake."

For the next 10 to 15 minutes, Jake told me everything he found out about the new exchange student.

He told me that her name is Miki Kokuren, she's from the southern region of Japan, she was apart from the archery club, studied kendo, and knows how to make sushi.

"How do you find out that she knows how to make sushi?" I asked.

"My aunt saw her making sushi one day in her kitchen." He said.

"Oh"

"Yeah well she's been really respectful to my aunt and uncle." Jake continued on.

"Well yeah because they are taking care of her for the duration the exchange." I said to him.

"I know, but man her English is really good." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well I thought that she wouldn't be any good at our language because you know she's from another country and all that." He said.

Okay…are you calling me just to talk about the new girl or is there something else?"

"Oh yeah there's something else." He said.

…

…

…

"Well?" Darren asked

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me your news?"

"Oh…yeah right sorry about that." He said.

"It's about 'For Honor'. He said as that immediately got my attention.

"What about it?" I asked

"Don't you know already?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked him back.

"The game developers are going to release some new classes." He said to me.

…

…

…

"What?" I said as if I didn't believe him.

"What do you mean new classes?" I asked.

"I mean the developers are creating new avatars for players to play for the Knights and the Vikings." He said.

A moment past between us, but then I finally said.

"Okay…tell me."

 **(Flash Back End, Third P.O.V.)**

After being told everything he knew about the Japanese exchange student, Jake told Darren everything about the new characters that the game developers of For Honor were going to release in their new season.

He told Darren to watch the new trailers that came out and when he saw it, Darren was like wow.

Darren thought that the Highlander was to be the Vikings powerhouse compared to the Warlord and Raider, Darren saw that he made executing that Lawbringer look like a piece of cake and also add in the fact that the Highlander look intimidating as hell.

When he saw the Gladiator, he was more or less impress. Darren thought that the Gladiator seems to be a hybrid class warrior seeing that it has a balance of speed, strength, and mobility in its being.

But back to the present, Darren was starring at her from the line, until someone behind him shoved him forward.

"Hey man, will you move it already?" the guy said.

"Oh sorry." Darren said as he walked up the line.

But as he was still in line, his mind went back to the exchange student Miki.

The thing is that Darren has a bit of a crush on the exchange student; he had always found her beautiful the moment he laid eyes on her, but so did some other guys in school including his friend Jake, but Jake had an uncanny sense that he knew that Darren liked her, so he backed off for his friend's sake.

A couple of minutes later, Darren finally got to the counter and ordered his regular order of hot dogs. The cashier gave him his order number, and then Darren went to take a seat in a nearby table.

While Darren sat waiting for his order, his eyes went back to Miki as she sat at another table eating her meal.

This wasn't new to Darren, he would always look at Miki the first chance he gets every time he sees her and he'll always end up getting lost in his thoughts about her.

"Hey, what you looking at." A voice said that broke Darren out of his train of thought.

Darren turned around and came face to face with a girl and this was a girl that he'd and some other students at school recognized.

The girl that was in front of Darren is wearing a long sleeve light grey shirt, a light brown scarf, brown pants, and silver shoes.

The girl has brown hair that reached down to her shoulders along with having a flower clip in it. She also has blue eyes, light skin color, and a bit big for her age.

This girl that was in front of Darren was none other than Barbara Stormur, the exchange student from Iceland.

Barbara arrived in the U.S. the same time Miki did. And it seems that fate decided that she was also put in some of the same classes as him.

Barbara is seen as pretty much a tomboy by a lot of people back at school with her being at least 6ft tall.

She took some of the physically tougher clubs at school like wrestling and the like, but still kept up pretty decent grades during her time in Chicago.

She came to the restaurant some time before Darren got there to meet a friend, she finally met up with said friend and the both of them ordered their food, but when they got it, Barbara told her friend that she needed to go to the restroom.

A couple of minutes later, she came out of it and saw her friend sitting at a table, but also saw someone looking at her.

Seeing this peeked her interest, so she went up and approached the guy.

So now back to our current situation, Darren was looking right at the girl standing before, unable to come up with anything.

"Um…uh nothing." Darren said to her.

"Oh really?" the girl asked in a heavy Icelandic accent.

"Yes" He answered.

A moment of silent happen between them as people passed by them to get to their own table.

A few minutes passed before the girl in front of Darren suddenly took his hand and lifted him off his table.

"Hey." Darren said to her, but Barbara wasn't listening as she started to drag him with her.

Barbara dragged Darren all the way to her table, Miki turn towards her direction and was surprise to see her friend dragging a boy with her.

"Hey Miki." Barbara greeted her.

"Uh…hey." Miki replied in perfect English but her voice also carried her Japanese accent.

"Why do you have this guy with you?" Miki asked as she pointed to Darren who was glaring a bit at Barbara.

"Well I was going to the restroom and when I got out I found this guy looking at you, so I was like 'I wonder what this guy is thinking of' and I just went to get some answers." Barbara said to her.

Miki looked at her then looked at Darren who was now looking at her, then she look back at Barbara.

"That doesn't explain why you have him with you right now." She said to her as Barbara let go of his hand. Darren took his hand and started rubbing it due to Barbara's iron grip.

"Well I tried asking him a question and he didn't give me an answer." She said

"I did give you an answer." Darren said to her.

"Yeah but not an answer I liked." She said.

"But it was an answer none of the less." He said a matter of factly.

"Yeah but it was still the answer I wasn't looking for." she said.

"What answer were you looking for then?" He said.

"The answer I was looking for was why were you looking at my friend?" She said looking at him and so was Miki.

Darren was starting to get nervous seeing as this girl was trying to force the answer out of him and it was happening in front of Miki.

…

…

…

"Well?" Barbara said.

"She uh… is in the same class as me." He said.

"What?" Barbara said with a confuse look and so was Miki.

"Yeah she's in the same class as me."

"But I don't recognize you." Miki said.

"Uh…we have the same the same history class."

Miki thought about for a moment before she came to a conclusion.

"Oh that's right we do have the same history class." She said. "But I don't know your name or who you are."

"Well that's because we never really talked to each other in class." He said.

"Oh…well then now seems like the perfect time to introduce ourselves, hi my name is Miki Kokuren, what's your name?" She asked.

Darren looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Hi the names Darren Ryder." Darren said extending a hand towards her.

Miki took it and the both of them shook hands.

Darren then looked at Barbara.

"What about you?" He said.

Barbara looked at him for a few minutes before crossing her arms and said.

"Barbara Stormur, nice to meet you." She said.

"Like wise." Darren said then turned around to look at the screen to see if his number was on there and it was on there.

Darren turned back to the girl before saying. "Well I better go get my food." He said.

"Oh…well would you like to join us?" Miki asked.

"What…why?" Darren asked.

"Well I would like to know about you since we are classmates after all." She said.

"Oh…okay well…I'll be right back." Darren said as he went to go get his food.

As he left the two girls sat down at their table before Barbara said.

"You know that wasn't the real reason he was looking at you right?" She asked.

"Oh of course I do, but I just wanted him to think that I didn't know, so I acted dumb." She said

"Why?" She asked "It was obvious that this guy was giving you the 'look' like with all the other boys that's been giving you the 'look' since you got here Miki."

"I know, but I just want him to admit, I mean it's better for someone to tell the truth than lie to my face about it." She said.

"Well… alright then." Barbara said as Darren came back holding his tray of hot dogs.

All three of them sat at the table enjoying their food. They converse on some of the subjects at school and about some of the teachers teaching them.

"Mr. Haines seems like a pretty good teacher, but he's just so boring." Miki said.

Darren nodded at that because he too agreed that the Chemistry teacher was pretty boring.

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't give homework like everyday, unlike Ms. Butch." Barbara said, as she hated that her Geometry teacher gave her and all the other students' homework everyday.

"You're not the only one who got Ms. Butch, I mean I had her last year and she was very strict on the whole homework thing and would not tolerate late work." Darren added in.

"Oh yeah and that's another thing, Ms. Butch is strict as hell and you could feel the strictness radiating off of her." Barbara said to them.

"Yeah I know." Darren said as he remembered his time in Ms. Butch's class.

"You know she could learn to lighten up a bit."

"Try telling her that." Darren said as he agreed that Ms. Butch could take her strictness down a notch.

A couple of minutes passed as the three of them went back to finishing up the rest of their food.

"So…how are you guys enjoying your time here?" Darren asked the two of them.

The two-exchange students looked at each other before looking back at Darren.

"Well all I can say is that Chicago is a nice city and seems to be the perfect place to visit during the holiday, but I don't if I can say the same thing for the country." Miki said.

"Yeah the city is nice and all, but I was hoping for some decent good looking people in this country, but all I mostly see is a bunch of skinny guys that don't look like they do much and the overweight people every now and then out on the street. And another thing, I can go like a mile without seeing another fast food restaurant in sight." Barbara said.

"Hey well those fast food restaurants are both cheap and convenient for my country's middle class, I mean yeah they tend to get a bit fat, but hey it is not our fault that the food taste good." Darren said trying to defend his home.

"Alright, but the overall stay he is quite nice." Barbara said as she took out her IPhone to look at the time.

"Well I guess it's time I left." Barbara said as she got up.

"What where are you going?" Darren asked.

"I have to get home to my host family's house and it sort of takes me a while to get there and not only that, I also have to finish up Ms. Butch's home that she gave me." Barbara said.

"She's right." Miki said as she got up from her seat. "I have to get back to my host family's house to."

"Oh…alright then well I guess I'll see the two of you later then." Darren said.

"Yeah later Darren, Ill be seeing you at school." Barbara said to him as she left.

"It was nice to meet you Darren, I hope we the three of us can hang out like this again." Miki said.

Darren smiled a bit. "Yeah…that would be nice." He said as Miki walked out of the door.

When Miki walked out the door, Darren looked back at the table and saw that all of their trays were still there and when Darren saw this he only thought of one thing.

'Ah what…they left me to put up their trays…great.' He thought.

 **(Sometime later)**

When Darren got home, he went take a quick shower, after the shower he thought about what happen earlier with Miki and Barbara, but more importantly Miki.

'I can't believe that I got talk to her.' Darren thought as he dried himself up. He then went to his room and got himself dressed in his nightclothes, which consisted of a plain red T-shirt and blue sleeping shorts.

Darren then sat on top of his bed, grabbed his PS4 controller on the desk, turned on the PS4 using the controller and the TV, then skimmed to the side looking for the game he's been looking for, the game For Honor as logged in as 'SilverBlade1!'.

While this was happening, similar things were happening to the two exchange students from earlier.

For Miki, when she got to her host family's home, she set down her bags down, and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and started chugging it down.

When that was done, she then thought about what happen earlier.

'Darren seemed nice, it's nice to know that America has some decent people in its country.' Miki thought back to the hot dog restaurant with Darren on her mind.

She then went to go take a shower in the second story of the house, then when she was done she went to her room that was given to her for her stay in America and like Darren she got dressed in her nightclothes and then started up her PS4 that she brought from home and logged in as FlowErsh0t.

And in another neighborhood near Darren and Miki's neighborhood was the home of Barbara's host family.

When Barbara got there, she just went to the kitchen inside her host home and grabbed a soda from the fridge, went to her room, and just turned on her PS4 that she brought from home and logged in as IcelicStorm.

Unknown to many people in the community of Chicago, these three young adults are the famed players of the For Honor community that has reached the highest ranks in popularity within the game community.

In the Chicago night, as the three famed players of For Honor went to play their most favorite game of the generation, the three of them were unaware that, that night will be the last night they will ever play the famed game of war, for fate decided that it was time for them to take their game to the next level.

 **A/N**

 **So this is my new fan fic.**

 **Kokuren (Black Lotus in Japanese from Google translate)**

 **Stormur (Storm in Icelandic from Google translate)**

 **I really don't see any fanfics with this type of cross over except one but still…**

 **But there will be some changes in the plot that will change the course of RWBY like any AU.**

 **Also some of the restaurants name I used are named after real restaurants in Chicago and the reason why is because the first time I went to Chicago, I went to visit family and attend my uncles wedding, which was nice like with every wedding I've been to.**

 **But on my last day there my family went to eat at one of Chicago best hot dog places that serves Italian hot dogs and when I tried it… it was delicious.**

 **Anyway leave a review for me, also like this, follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Knight of Iron

I don't own For Honor or RWBY or anything else you see here. I just own the OCs and the story.

Knight of Iron

 **(Chicago, Nighttime, Darren's house, Third P.O.V.)**

Darren was sitting on his bed currently playing a one on one match in For Honor.

For the match, Darren chose a Centurion and right now he was facing a player that has chosen a Nobushi.

"Ok last round, hybrid verse hybrid… lets do this." Darren said.

When the match began, both Darren and his opponent charged at each other.

Darren performed a charge attack known as Eagle Fury. The attack landed on his opponent's Nobushi, taking away a good portion of it health. Darren then try to follow it up with a heavy downward swing, but the Nobushi quickly blocked the attack and retaliated with left side swing of its naginata, but Darren quickly move the Centurion back avoiding the blow.

Darren tried to attack, but the Nobushi did a thrust at him from the upward block stance. Doing that, Darren was pushed back taking a little bit of his health along the way.

Darren tried doing it again, but the Nobushi did the same thing push Darren back even further than before.

'Damn… this is the advantage of pole arm wielders, they have the advantage in range attacks while I just have a damn sword.' Darren thought as both he and his opponent started circling each other.

Both players circled each other for about a few seconds, the Nobushi made the first move.

Darren's opponent attacked by doing three consecutive thrust attacks at him, Darren recognize this move as 'Poke the Nest' a poison type move.

The first two thrust didn't hit him because Darren was keeping his distance by moving back step by step, but when the third thrust came Darren moved to the side to avoid the attack and then he quickly moved the Centurion closer to the Nobushi and perform array of heavy and light attacks.

The first hit was from a heavy attack from the right side, then another heavy attack creating the move known as 'Lion's Bite', Darren followed it up with three light attacks doing another move known as the 'Lion's Claws'.

When Darren did that, he quickly moved away from the Nobushi to not only avoid it's retaliating attacks, but to also regain the stamina he has wasted on those two moves and dashing away from the Nobushi didn't help in that matter as it only further decrease his stamina.

But the attacks that Darren did made the Nobushi lose a huge amount of its health that the Nobushi was now in the danger zone and Darren knew that with just one more heavy attack on it, but he had to be careful for he knew that his opponent would be more careful seeing that his opponent is about to die from him.

Seeing that Darren has backed away, the Nobushi took this chance to attack him.

First it tried a right heavy swing at him, but Darren mange to block it, but the Nobushi followed it with another heavy this time from the left, but Darren blocked that also.

For the next few seconds, Darren blocked attack after attack from the Nobushi, but during that time, Darren's stamina returned and when the Nobushi came with a downward heavy attack Darren countered it and then came down with his own heavy attack and when the attack landed it instantly showed the options for execution. Darren pressed the triangle and the Centurion performed the 'Kneel Before Me' execution.

Darren watched as his Centurion pulled his gladius out, then flipped it over into reverse grip then slashed the Nobushi's right knee, then the left knee then flipped the sword back over to normal grip then finally stab the sword right towards the Nobushi's chest and then pushed the Nobushi away ending the execution.

When that was done, the announcer declared Darren's victory in the match, and then the screen goes to the scoreboard. On the scoreboard it showed that Darren had three victories and his opponent had one, the reason for that is because when round two came Darren got pretty lazy in the match after he and his opponent traded a few hits, so in the end his opponent won that round.

After that the scoreboard went to the loading screen to load another match for Darren.

As Darren waited for the game to be done loading, his phone suddenly rang on his desk.

Darren picked it up and saw that there was a text message on it.

"Duty is a virtue that holds purpose for a warrior. But Duty has long since withered into dust." The text said as Darren read it, but the next part of the text is the one where Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Will you uphold its mantle?"

"Will I uphold its mantle…what is that suppose to mean?" Darren muttered.

Darren checked the I.D. of the text and only saw that it only said unknown.

After seeing that there was no way to identify the sender, Darren put the IPhone down and went back t his game, which for some odd reason was still loading.

'What…it should have finished by now.' Darren thought, but before he could continue further with his thoughts, his IPhone rang again.

When Darren picked it up, he saw the same text as before.

"Will you uphold its mantle?" The text said.

"What…again with the same message?" Darren said

Darren thought about this, but decided to ignore it again.

But when Darren tried to put his IPhone back down on his desk, the phone rang again. Darren looked at it and only saw the same message.

"Will you uphold its mantle?"

'What the heck is this' Darren thought as the text was repeated on his IPhone and again and again and again.

The same message was repeated a couple of times and Darren was starting to get annoyed by this, so he turned off his phone and put it back on the desk.

After he'd done that something happen that put him on edge, because the same message appeared on his TV.

"Will uphold its mantle?"

…

…

…

"Ok…what the fuck is going on?" Darren said as he was starting to get a little freaked out by this.

Darren looked around his room to see if there anything suspicious or anything out, then he went to his window and slight lifted one of the blinds. He looked through the blinds and saw his neighborhood. It was dark outside; the street was completely empty, the lampposts shined in the darkness illuminating the street.

Darren then closed the blinds behind him and went back to his bed and looked at the message on the TV.

"Will you uphold its mantle?" The message kept on saying.

'What does it mean uphold its mantle? How can a person uphold the mantle of Duty, it said that it's a virtue not something that a person can carry.'

After thinking about the question for a bit, Darren figured that the only way to get rid of it was to answer the question.

"No" Darren said.

After Darren gave his answer the, but nothing happen until his IPhone rang. Darren picked it up from the desk and looked at it and saw that it gave him two options that said.

"YES/NO" the options said, seeing the options Darren pressed NO. When Darren pressed that another message appeared on the screen.

"Are you sure?"

…

…

…

"What!" Darren yelled thinking that why would this thing started showing another question after he had given his answer.

"Yes." He replied by pushing the NO button again, but like before another message appeared.

"Are you positive?"

'Oh you have got to be shitting me.' Darren thought as this was starting to feel how his friend Jake would bug him about things and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Yes." Darren answered again pushing the same option button harder.

"Did you mean to say yes?" Another message appeared.

"Oh come! The answer is NO." Darren said pushing the NO option in a repeated rate

"Is that a NO I hear?"

'Oh is this thing finally starting to get the picture?'

"Yes" Darren said as he pressed on the option, but unknown to him he had accidently pressed the YES option and when that happen, nothing happen next few minutes.

…

…

…

"You have answered YES, so now you will uphold the mantle of Duty." Another message appeared on screen saying that.

"Wait what…No I said NO!" Darren said but it was already to late as the screen on his TV started to shine brightly and by that I mean very brightly. And the next thing that happen was that Darren was gone from his room.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Darren open his eyes after the little black out he received he looked at his surroundings. What he saw was that he was currently in a forest and it was nighttime if the dark skies and the stars were anything to go by.

"Where the hell am I?" Darren said as he looked down at himself and saw that he was still in his sleep ware, but also found that he still had his IPhone with him.

"Aahhh…great I'm still in my sleeping clothes, but I still have my IPhone, so that's good at least."

Darren tried to call someone on his IPhone, but he saw that he had no signal, so he walked around the forest to see if he can try to get a single bar of signal strength at least.

 **(A few hours later)**

Darren had walked for what he thought were like hours in the night, but as Darren walked through the forest he something the sky.

'Is that…smoke?' Darren thought as he saw a black cloud of smoke going into the sky.

Seeing the smoke, Darren ran towards the source of the smoke, but the run there was pretty uncomfortable because he was barefooted the entire time.

When Darren reached a clearing, he saw the source of the smoke, but the source he saw was something he wasn't expecting.

"What…the…hell?" Darren said as he was currently looking at what looked like an entire town on fire.

The buildings were on fire as they began to collapse from the weakening of the infrastructure caused by the fire. Also if Darren squinted his eyes of bit, he could make out the body shapes of peoples bodies on the ground.

Now normally a person will run away from the fire, but for Darren he thought there could be survivors and maybe someone that can help him, so Darren ran towards the burning town despite his fear of the idea that he might die in his attempt to find someone possibly still alive.

When Darren got there, he became shock to see all of the dead bodies around, each and every one of them laid lifeless on the ground as he saw that everyone here was basically butcher what with limbs were cut of from the main body, decapitated head, and bits and pieces of body parts everywhere.

Darren treaded through the blood soaked street, carefully trying to avoid any of the dead corpses that lay on the ground and also avoiding the burning, crumpling buildings.

"HEY! Is anybody there?!" Darren called out to any one that was still alive.

Darren continued to walk in the burning town until he came across on what appeared to be the town square. Darren looked around still looking for any sign of life, when Darren saw nothing he was about to move to another area until heard coughing.

The coughing came from the right side; Darren turned and followed the sound of the coughing until he came across the first sigh of life that he'd found the moment he got here…just not the way he would expect it.

What Darren saw was a man if the shape of the armor was anything to go by with the person physique. The man was covered in armor that covered his entire body head-to-toe, with chest armor, gauntlets, shin guards, elbow guards, helmet, armor boots, chain mail, armor plating on the arms.

Seeing the man in this armor made him look like one thing in Darren's mind.

'He looks just like a Warden.' Darren thought as the man in front of him looked like a Warden from the game 'For Honor' but the armor look modernized as if it was design for the modern era instead of looking like the design in the game.

Darren rushed to the Warden, a name that Darren chose to identify the man in armor.

When Darren reached him, he saw that the man had a nasty wound on his side with blood pouring out of it.

Darren looked around him to see if there was anything he could use to stop the bleeding, but couldn't see anything usable until he saw the cloth material on the Warden thighs that were used to be a skirt like design to the Warden's armor set.

Darren ripped of a piece of the fabric and presses it against the wound, but in doing so the Warden grasp from the sudden pressure he was feeling at his side.

"Easy now, easy you're going to make it." Darren said trying to comfort the wounded Warden.

The Warden looked at Darren, as he was taking deep shallow breathes to ease the pain. Seeing him trying to save him despite the current situation they were in.

The Warden reached into his chest plate and pulled out a circular object. The object had rough edges on it and had a symbol carve in the middle of it. The symbol has a long sword in the middle of it that is stabbed in the ground and has roots coming from it, two castle towers on either side of the long sword with crosses in the middle of both of them, a white crown on the top right corner, a black sun on the top left corner of it.

When saw the object, he instantly recognized the symbol; it was the symbol of the Iron Legion.

The dying Warden weakly offered the object to Darren.

"Please…take it." The Warden weakly said to Darren. "The talisman will…protect…you." The Knight continued on.

Darren looked at the object, then back at the Warden, but Darren just shook his head.

"I don't need your payment, I need to get you help." Darren said as he kept putting pressure on the wound, but the piece of cloth was soaked in blood and the kept on dripping onto his knees and the ground.

Darren knew that the Warden wouldn't make it, but he still had to try.

Darren looked around, but all he saw was burning buildings and destroyed structure and dead bodies everywhere.

'Great, I'm stuck in the middle of a burning village with a dying man and there is absolutely no help anywhere.' Darren thought until he heard something.

Darren turned around thinking that it could be help, but what he saw threw that idea out the window.

What he saw were a bunch of sets of armor moving entirely on their own. The moving sets of armor showed to have no limbs through any pieces of the armor.

There was nothing attaching the gauntlets to the chest piece, there was no chainmail that was meant to cover the limbs, but instead there were black ghostly like skin that screamed of unnatural.

But what really got Darren's attention were the bone white masks on each and every one of the helmets. What were on the helmets were bone masks with one amber colored eye in the middle along with red marks on it.

Darren recognized these masks, for he has only every seen them once, but looking at them now…he couldn't believe his eyes.

"The Geist Grimm." Darren said 'But how is this possible? They're suppose to be fake, a…no…no Darren focus, there is no way in the world that these are the Geist Grimm just n-' Darren's thought were interrupted when he saw that one of the possessed armor had a missing arm and at the next moment it sprouted itself a new ghostly black arm. The arm then went to a nearby one bladed axe and went right into and the moment the axe started floating in the air and went right to the possessed armor acting as its new arm.

…

…

…

'Oh shit…they are the Geist Grimm.' Darren thought as he now saw that he was in deeper trouble than before.

Darren quickly looked around him to see if there was anything he could use to defend himself, but the only thing that Darren found the could've been a potential weapon was either broken or to far away to reach in time.

That was until Darren remembered something. He looked back to the Warden, but more specifically his weapon the long sword.

Darren reached for the blade, but when his hand touched it, the Warden suddenly grabbed his hand. Surprised by this, Darren looked to the Warden but even though he couldn't see the Warden's eyes due to the helmet covering him, Darren could tell that he was looking at him with serious eyes.

After a moment of the Warden looking at him, the Warden took the hand that was holding the 'talisman' as he called it and put it in my hand and made me grasp it tight.

"I…have done…all I…can." The Warden said. "I can…no longer…uphold my mantle…but you can." He said as he looked at Darren one more time. "You…must show the world…that Duty still exist…you must be strong…in this world…for it has gotten…weak." The Warden said as he grasp for air. "Go…now…and uphold…this mantle…'Knight of Iron'. And with that, the Warden's body slumped against the wagon signaling the Warden has pass away.

Darren looked that the now dead Warden with shocked eyes, as the Warden just lay there dead right in front of him.

Seeing that the Warden was gone from this world, Darren put the talisman into his sleeping shorts pocket and then picked up the Warden's long sword.

Darren turned towards the group of Geist Grimm; he counted about five of them in total each of them armed with a weapon.

Two of them were armed with a short sword, one with a mace, another one with two big one-foot daggers, and the last one with its own broad sword and that was the one with an axe for a right arm.

'Okay I'm outnumbered and I'm fight a bunch of Geist Grimm in my pajama's…well this is just keeps getting better and better.' Darren thought as he took a battle stance.

Darren wasn't trained in swordsmanship, so the current battle stance he took was the one he had seen in For Honor. The stance Darren chose to do was the 'What's Your Problem?' stance and to add more to it Darren said this.

"Come on you sons of bitches." Darren said trying to act brave in the current situation, but in reality he was wondering why the hell did he say that, as he was terrified right now and add to the fact that the long sword was heavy from when he picked it up and it was currently weighing him down.

But when he did that, the Geist Grimm wielding daggers charged at him first before its comrades. The Grimm took a right swing at Darren as he barely manages to dodge it.

"Whoa." Darren dodge to the right to avoid the hit.

The Geist Grimm tried hitting him again with a left swing, but Darren jumped back a bit to avoid it.

Darren decided to finally retaliate by moving his right shoulder down to help him swing the long sword down onto the Geist.

But he ended up missing as the Geist moved away to avoid it. And then it shoved Darren back a few steps.

When Darren regained his footing, he turned to see another Geist coming at him; this time it was one that wielded a short sword came at him and swung its blade down at Darren. Darren dodge to the left and swung the sword at it, but the weight of the blade ended up carrying him in the direction of the swing.

The swing ended up hitting the Geist's leg, but even with the hit, the Grimm showed no sighs of it being hurt.

'What…why isn't it hurt?' Darren thought, but he end coming to the conclusion. 'Oh yeah…that's right Geist Grimm are basically ghost, the only weak point they have are their masks.'

Darren's thought were interrupted when he felt something punch him in the face and had sent him flying back a bit and ended up landing on his back.

Darren manages to hold on to the long sword, but his face hurt a lot. Darren looked up to see his surroundings only find that he has been surrounded by the Geist.

Darren was in trouble, he couldn't land a single hit on any of these monsters and he could barely swing the long sword properly to land a decent hit.

Darren sat himself up on the ground when one of the Geist Grimm the one with a mace walked right towards Darren with its mace rise up in the air to finish him.

But when the Geist swung down its mace and just inches before it made contact with Darren, something happened to him.

Out from his pocket, a bunch of small bits of metal came floating out and started materializing around his hands and arms creating armor around them.

Darren looked in surprised by this, but he became more surprised as his arms started to move on their own.

The arms moved holding the Long sword in a tight grip as they blocked the incoming attack.

"What in the world?" Darren question as he saw that his own arms are now covered in armor and are moving on their own.

The Geist moved back as it saw that its attack failed and tried to attack Darren again, but Darren's arms moved again and this time they blocked the attack but also countered attack the Geist with a downward swing of the long sword cutting the Grimm mask in halve, killing the Geist.

When that happens the set of armor fell and scattered on the ground no longer being possessed by the Grimm.

Darren looked at his hands in disbelief that he had manage to kill one of the Geist.

Seeing that one of its comrades was dead, the Geist with the daggers came rushing forward ready to stab him, but Darren's arms reacted again as they deflected the attack and Darren's left arm let go of the sword and grabbed the Geist's Grimm mask and then started to crush it.

In just a few short moments, the mask started having cracks all over it and then it was destroyed as Darren's left hand closed up crushing the mask.

Darren couldn't believe at what had just happen, he has crushed a Grimm's mask with his own left hand.

With two of the Geist now dead, the two Geist with shorts swords charged at him thinking that Darren won't be able to handle both of them at once.

But Darren arms reacted again by first blocking a right swing from the left side of Darren then, blocking a swing from the right side.

Both Geist were on either side of Darren as they kept on attacking him.

Darren's arms blocked each and every strike preventing them from hitting their mark. Then when they block an attack from the Geist on the left, the one on the right tried to attack Darren but Darren reacted by raising his right leg and kicking the Geist back. Once Darren regained his footing, his arms moved forward and broke the Geist Grimm focus by hitting the mask with the long swords hilt stunning it, then the arms shove the now stunned creature into its short sword buddy and then raised the long sword and use it to pierce through the bone mask of both Grimm as the sword went through the helmets killing them both.

As the armor both Grimm possessed fell to the ground, Darren looked at the last Geist, the one with axe for an arm as it looked at him too.

After a moment of staring at each other, the last Geist charge at him.

First the Grimm swung its axe arm at Darren, but Darren's arms reacted by raising the long sword to block it.

The attack was stopped, but then the Geist swung its broad sword at Darren, his arms reacted again by sliding the long sword down against the axe to block the attack.

The second attack from the Geist was stopped, but the force the attack carried pushed Darren a few steps back.

The Geist came charging at him again, but Darren's arms made Darren spin in a circle while holding the sword out and after one rotation, Darren's arms brought the sword down cutting the left arm the one that was holding the long sword off the Geist. Then the arms came back up again and did some fast light attacks on the Geist.

It tried to retaliate by swinging its axe arm at Darren but due to it being a small axe, it didn't really reach Darren, so the Geist kept on advancing towards him while swing its axe at him.

Darren started walking back step by step to avoid the hit, but when the Geist came with a downward strike of the axe, Darren arms swung at the axe, knocking it away from the Geist and before the Geist had time to register on what happen.

Darren's arms did an overhead strike on the Geist going deep into the armor, then made Darren turn around and swing the sword right out of the possessed armor, then spin around swinging the sword right at the left side of the Grimm mask, slicing it and the helmet off the body.

And with that, the Grimm disperses into nothingness as the possessed armor fell to the ground and scattered when it made impact with the dirt floor.

When Darren finished the Grimm, he fell to his knees, as he was exhausted from the whole endeavor.

"Now…that…was something." Darren said as he kept breathing to catch his breath and was sweating from the heat of the burning town.

Unknown to Darren was that there was a mysterious figure walking right towards him. The mysterious figure has watched the entire thing unfold and was now walking towards Darren as he fell to his knees in victory over the Grimm. Darren heard the footsteps coming, but before he could turn around he was immediately hit in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The mysterious figure then picked up Darren and walked out of the burning town.

 **A/N**

 **So here is the next installment of For Honor: We Stand United.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, as we now see how Darren was chosen to be what the Warden has called him the 'Knight of Iron'**

 **And if you're wondering about the Talisman doing its thing to Darren, then I will explain that in later chapters.**

 **But anyway that was the debut of the first member of the future wolf of Remnant.**

 **I wonder how the girls will handle their first experience in Remnant.**

 **Also if you want, then please leave in the review on what girl you want to see next be transported to Remnant and see what warrior from the remaining two factions of For Honor you want them to meet.**

 **Anyway please favorite this, follow this, or both if you like.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Snowstorm Viking Part One

I don't own RWBY or For Honor or any other work, just the story and the OCs.

I added a little something at the end of the chapter to add more to the story later on.

* * *

 **The Snowstorm Viking Part One**

 **(Chicago, Nighttime, Barbara's house)**

Barbara was in her room playing her PS4, while having a drink of her soda. She was currently looking into the customization options for her classes in For Honor.

"Ok… Valkyrie is looking good, so is the Berserker, Raider is armed and ready to go, and Warlord is ready for action."

During her time playing For Honor, Barbara had managed to obtain the best gear for her classes in the Viking faction of the game.

Barbara doesn't know why, but she has always favored the Vikings, they were always her favorite for some reason. But unlike her, most people in the community prefer to choose the Knights or the Samurai faction, but hardly anyone chooses the Vikings.

For the Berserker, she had managed to get the Hengels gear set for it, for the Valkyrie she manage to get it the Asger weapon set and the Nebula armor set, for the Raider she had manage to get it the Zenam weapon set and the Kanon armor set, but for the Warlord… Barbara doesn't know how she got it, but she had somehow manage to get the legendary Rikr armor set along with the Agear weapon set.

Barbara manage to get some common and rare sets of armor and gear on a daily basis, but getting epic and legendary was something that she needed to get on pure luck, but getting such sets were not easy even if she is one of the most top ranked players in the community.

After getting her classes set up, Barbara went to multiplayer and looked through the options of game modes.

After looking for a bit, Barbara chose the Dominion mode, the screen then took her to choose her warrior class for the match.

'What to choose, what to choose?' Barbara thought as she looked through all of her Viking classes. "I think I'll go with…the Warlord." She said as she chose the Warlord, seeing as her Warlord was currently the best equip character she has.

But before she did that, she looked back at all the other warriors of the other two factions, more specifically the recent additions to the Knights and the Samurai.

'It's really unfair on how the Knights and the Samurai get new people, but the Vikings didn't.' Barbara thought as she looked at the Centurion and the Shinobi.

Barbara had seen the season two trailer, revealing the two new warriors into the game. Barbara had to admit, that the Centurion looked be a real challenge, but for the Shinobi…when she saw that evading smoke move it did Barbara knew that players would be spamming the move all the time to avoid getting hit and that really pissed her off when she fought against them in the game.

When season two came out for 'For Honor' she has had to deal with players who chose the Shinobi and all the hardship it was to actually land a hit on them. The players that chose the Shinobi as the character kept on spamming that shadow dodge move on her all the time. She even died a couple of times in 'Dominion' due to her opponents choosing the Shinobi, but lately she was able to develop her gaming skills to have faster reflexes on the controller, so now she was able to last longer against a Shinobi and was now able to kill them in the game.

Thinking about how the Knights and the Samurai got new warriors for their factions, Barbara remembered something that was coming for her faction.

"Wait a minute…that's right…season three of For Honor is coming out later." Barbara said as she remembered that For Honor season three was coming out later.

"Oh man…I can't wait for season three." She said as she started to remember watching the season three trailer. "It's about time for the Vikings to shine." Barbara said as she remembered the debut trailer of the Vikings newest addition to their faction, the Highlander.

Barbara remembered seeing the trailer of the Highlander. She saw how the Highlander held himself as a warrior of pure strength with a huge amount of brute force in its attacks against other warriors in the trailer.

When Barbara saw the Highlander, she felt as though there was some sort resemblance to her and the Highlander. Barbara is of Icelandic origin and comes from Iceland. In the past she had to endure the cold in her homeland even during the winter, which made the cold there even worse.

But over time Barbara had develop a bit of a tolerance to the cold in her many years of living in Iceland. But just because she has a tolerance of it doesn't mean she still didn't like it. Barbara had trained her body to endure the harsh weather of her land, so it could no longer bother her.

So when she saw the Highlander, she thought that it was just like her. A person who grew in the harshest of weather in their entire life and in surviving those harsh weathers, they became strong from it. The strength both Barbara and the Highlander have gained while living in such environments have made them develop bones of steel that could never be rusted or broken by anything that nature could throw at them.

The game was down loading and the screen now showed the map of the match.

"Okay this was pretty much expected." Barbara said she saw the map. The map the Barbara saw was one that was easily recognizable. The entire map took place in what appears to be an area in the Knights territory, what with the castle walls off on one side and stone brick walkways and bridges.

The map that Barbara was currently looking at was known as 'Forge'.

In the loading screen, Barbara saw her teammates for the match. Barbara saw a Lawbringer, a Valkyrie, and Shugoki.

"Alright two hybrids and a heavy…okay looks like we can do if they use their avatars well." Barbara commented.

Barbara looked to the left side of the screen to see her opponents. What she saw was Conqueror, a Berserker, a Warden, and a Shinobi.

'Okay so it's two assassins, a heavy, and a Vanguard…seems fair enough…well fair for me, but for them… not so much.' Barbara thought as she remember going up against the various hero types of the game in any multiplayer match. Barbara at first had a bit of a hard time facing the variety of different class warriors with their own unique skill set, but she mange to read their movements over time.

The game was done loading as it showed warriors on both side of the screen about to attack each other with the famous 'For Honor' shout coming into play.

The screen went to showing the layout of the map like it always does, showing various passages and areas.

The screen then showed Barbara's Warlord out in the open at her team's side of the map.

"Begin" the announcer said and with that the match began.

The first thing Barbara did was that she went straight to point B, as the other players can easily take point A since it was the one closes to their side of the map.

When Barbara got there, she waited for point B to fully be claimed by her team. Barbara waited there until she saw an enemy player come towards her.

The enemy player that was coming was a Conqueror.

As the conqueror got close, Barbara immediately locked on onto the Conqueror and got into her battle stance with her weapon prepared to block a downward attack.

When the Conqueror came, he actually did a downward attack on Barbara, but Barbara countered it and heavy attacked the Conqueror, taking a moderate amount of his health away.

Barbara tried to attack again with her own downward swing, but the Conqueror blocked it and tried attacking her from the left. Barbara dodge away from the attack, then did two light attacks from the right on the Conqueror.

The attacks landed and took away some of the Conqueror's health, Barbara tried to attack again, but something took her by surprise.

Barbara was attacked from behind. When her Warlord turned around to see who it was, Barbara saw that it was the Warden from the opposing team.

"Teaming up against me huh." Barbara said as she saw that now she had to face two enemy opponents at once. "Well bring it on then."

After she said that, the Warden came at her first with a leftward swing, so Barbara dodge to the left to avoid it, and she retaliated with her own light attack on the Warden.

Her attack landed on the Warden, but then the Conqueror came in and tried to hit her with a rightward swing. Barbara quickly did a lock on switch to the Conqueror and blocked the attack, but then the Warden came back and tried to attack her as well.

Currently right now is that Barbara had opponents on either sides of her. Both attackers came at Barbara with a barrage of light and heavy attacks. This made Barbara repeatedly move her right control stick left to right continuously to effectively block the attacks.

Barbara kept blocking as she saw how her enemy's stamina began to decrease rapidly. It was when the Conqueror swung a heavy side attack at her did she parried it and that was when the Conqueror was out of stamina and began to back away from her.

Barbara would've went for the Conqueror, but couldn't as the Warden was in her way, so Barbara changed her focus to the Warden and dealt with him first before the dealing with the Conqueror.

Now both her and the Warden faced each other. The Warden swung a sideward swing from the left, but Barbara moved her Warlord to the side to avoid it and then counter attacked him. The hit landed, and then before the Warden could turn towards her, Barbara came in with a 'Hack and Slash' attack taking away some of the Warden's health.

The Warden came at her again with a heavy downward swing of his long sword, but quickly moved her Warlord back and took up that around defensive move of the Warlord that blocked attacks from all side.

When the Warden's attack came, it was immediately repelled by the move. He tried to attack again, but the same thing happens like before. The Warden tried attacking a third time, but like before his attack was repelled, but this time Barbara decided to attack.

Barbara went first with a heavy attack from the right, then a light attack from the left. She then tried to do a heavy attack from the left, but the Warden manages to counter it and swung his sword right at Barbara.

The hit landed on her and manage to take away some of her health, but fortunately the attack was only a light attack, so Barbara still had plenty of her Warlord's health in the health bar.

When she locked back onto the Warden, Barbara saw that the Warden's health was almost to the danger zone, so Barbara knew that if she was careful, then she'll be able to end this quickly, but that was when the Conqueror came back into play.

The Conqueror rushed right at Barbara and tried to perform a downward swing at her, but Barbara immediately dashed to the side to avoid it and she quickly switched lock on to the Conqueror.

When the Conqueror turned to face her, Barbara immediately came in with a block break attack, stunning the Conqueror. Barbara then rushed towards the Conqueror and shoved him right towards the wall.

Barbara then switch the lock on towards the Warden that came in with a right swing, but Barbara dodge that by moving to the side and then performing a heavy attack on him. Then she performed three light attacks that mange to kill the Warden in the end.

Once the Warden was done, Barbara then turned her sights to the Conqueror. The Conqueror faced her and after moment of looking at each other, Barbara charged at him.

When Barbara got close, she performed a rightward swing at the Conqueror. The attack met its mark on the Conqueror, taking a portion of its life away. The Conqueror was now nearing the danger zone on its health bar, Barbara had to end this quick so she can get back into the match.

The Conqueror tried to retaliate by swinging its weapon at her, but Barbara moved out of the way and did a light attack on him.

The Conqueror's health was seriously close to the danger zone, so the next thing the Conqueror did was that it started to back away from Barbara while it kept on swinging its flail around in a circular motion. Seeing that the Conqueror was backing away from her, Barbara started advancing towards him.

Barbara was at first confused by the action of the Conqueror until she suddenly realized what he was about to do.

The Conqueror suddenly unleashed its famed 'Shield Bash Mix Up' on her. But unfortunately for the Conqueror, Barbara manages to roll way from the attack, avoiding any major damage that the Conqueror could've inflicted upon her.

When Barbara got back up, she then rushed towards the Conqueror and did a heavy downward swing on him.

When the attack landed, the sword was stuck deep inside the Conqueror as the option buttons for the execution appeared.

Barbara quickly pressed the square button and then her Warlord performed its famed 'Shield Bash Uppercut'.

Barbara watched as her Warlord pulled out his sword, then head-butted the Conqueror, then finally uppercut him with his shield, killing the Conqueror.

When that was finished, Barbara stayed at her spot until point B was claimed. After that, she then went on to Point A where the enemy's soldiers were taking over.

After a while in the match, Barbara's team was basically winning as the manage to control two of the three points in the match, this happen when Barbara came in to push back the enemy soldier, for she immediately mowed them down.

But of course every now and then, Barbara would face one of the enemy players, but they were handle easily…except for the Shinobi as the player kept on spamming that shadow dodge move which really annoyed her, but she manage to kill him in the end.

When the match was over and Barbara's team had won, the game immediately took her to the scoreboard screen, where Barbara saw the score her team had earned to win the game, but at the same time a message appear on Barbara's screen.

Barbara went to her messages and opened the new message she got.

When she opened it, she saw the message inside.

"Strength is power in both body and mind of a warrior. Fueled only by resolve, conviction, and determination, the power a warrior will gain will make them unstoppable." The message said as Barbara read it. But when she got to the end of it, she saw message the confused her.

"Will you uphold its mantle?" The message said at the end.

"Will I uphold its mantle…what is that suppose to mean?"

Barbara saw the option on the screen the said decline or accept.

Deciding not to deal with this, Barbara chose to decline it. But when did that, another message pop up in her messages.

When Barbara read the new one, she saw that the new message the same one from before.

Barbara decided to decline again, but when she did that, the same message appeared again.

'What is going on?' Barbara thought.

Barbara kept on declining the same message over an over again, but they just kept on coming like there was no end to them.

"Okay seriously…who ever this 'Unknown' is, is really starting to get on my nerves." She said as she kept on declining all the messages that kept coming.

Barbara kept declining the messages, but every time she did it was the same thing over and over again.

"Uuugghh… that's it I can't take it anymore, I'm turning off the Playstation." Barbara said as she got up from her bed and walk over to her PS4 to turn it off.

But when Barbara got to it, a new message appeared on the screen.

When Barbara saw the message, she saw that this time the message actually came from someone. But when she saw the name of the sender, her eyes widen.

"FlowErsh0t." Barbara read as she recognized the online name of one of her rivals in For Honor other than her other rival SilverBlade1!.

Barbara grabbed her controller and opened the message. The message was a join game message with the following message at the end.

'I challenge you to a duel IcelicStorm.' The message said.

When Barbara was finished reading it, she saw accept and decline option at the bottom but also saw that the annoying messages from the 'Unknown' sender have stop coming.

At first Barbara was a bit skeptical at the sudden message of a challenge from her rival, due to the constant repeat messages of the 'Unknown' sender.

Barbara decided to wait a couple of minutes to see if the 'Unknown' sender would send another message or not, but when nothing happen, Barbara went back to the message by FlowErsh0t .

'I challenge you to a duel IcelicStorm.' It said.

…

Barbara thought about it for a moment before finally deciding to accept her rival's challenge. So Barbara scrolled down to the 'accept' or 'decline' options and hit accept.

But instead of taking her to the game match directly, something else happened as new message appeared on the screen.

"You have accepted to uphold the mantle of Strength. Congratulations." The message said.

…

…

…

"What?" Was all that Barbara said before her TV started to glow brightly with every passing second until she was completely engulfed in light.

 **(Unknown Location, Nighttime)**

Somewhere deep within a forest, a bright light suddenly appeared, shining greatly in a small clearing of the forest. When the light ended, what it revealed in the middle was Barbara Stormur.

Barbara stood in the small clearing in the currently dark forest as the only source of light was from the shattered moon above. She stood there doing absolutely nothing as the night wind blew against her face that was unmoving for the moment after the bright light.

…

She stood there in the clearing, still not moving a muscle as if she was a brick wall.

…

She stood there as if she couldn't move at all for some reason.

…

She stoo-

"WHAT!?" Barbara yelled out after finally coming out of her little freeze show.

Never mind.

Barbara blinked a couple of time before she fully composed herself. Once she was fully composed, Barbara looked at her surroundings.

Barbara saw that she was in some sort of forest, but she also saw that it was nighttime too.

Barbara began to shiver at the cold breeze of the night.

"Damn… what the hell just happen to me?" She questioned as she started walking in a random direction.

 **(A few hours later)**

As Barbara walked, she took the time to get her thought in order of what happen.

'Okay, so I was just playing 'For Honor', beat the crap out of all the opposing players, won by the way, get a message about Strength and then I'm ask to uphold its mantle for whatever bullshit reason that is, and then I get a message from my Samurai rival to a duel, and the moment I hit accept a bright light appears and I'm currently stuck in a forest in the middle of god knows where…yeah…that about sums up my situation.' Barbara thought as she continued to walk through the dark forest barefooted.

As she walked, Barbara began to rub her shoulders a bit to keep her warm. Now she was use to the cold back in Iceland, but that was also due to her having to wear winter clothing for it, but now for some reason the cold of the forest was just like the one back home and she was wearing nothing more than her sleeping shorts and a sleeveless muscle shirt. Barbara was able to stand it for the time being, but she knew that she needed to find something to keep her warm eventually.

'Wait'

…

…

…

'My phone, how could I forget?' Barbara thought as she reached into her shorts pocket…only to find nothing.

"Ugh, where the hell is it?" Barbara asked, but then she remembered something.

"Aahh sshiitt. I left it on my bed." She said finally realizing that she left her phone on her bed back at her exchange home in Chicago.

"Great, I have no way of communication, I'm in my night clothes, and I still don't know where the hell I am."

Barbara continued to walk through the forest until she came upon a cave.

"Oh good…shelter." She said as she walked inside the dark cave carelessly as she didn't know nor care for what was inside it, as she just wanted a place to sleep for the night.

Barbara carefully walked into the cave since it was very dark inside and the only thing for a light source was from the caves entrance.

When Barbara was deep inside enough as to where she can still see the caves entrance that was just a couple of feet away, she decided to rest herself up against the caves wall.

Barbara sat herself down and started to rub her arms faster as to keep herself warm, but it was still pretty difficult since she was wearing little clothing on her.

"I guess…its time I got myself some sleep." Barbara said as she began to close her eyes.

But before she could, she heard a loud growl.

"GROWL!"

Barbara then turned to the source of the growl and saw something deep inside the cave. Barbara couldn't exactly see the source of the growl because it was very dark inside the cave that the light from the shattered moon didn't reach that far deep in it.

The best that Barbara could do was look at the silhouette of what looked to be a large creature, and by that I mean a very large creature.

'What the hell is that?' She questioned in her head.

Not wanting to take any chances, Barbara slowly stood up and began to walk out of the cave, for she didn't want to wake up the beast that lived inside the dark cave.

But unfortunately fate wouldn't allow that to happen as one of the most cliché things happen. When Barbara was finally out of the cave, she turned and-

"SNAP"

She stepped and broke a twig.

Barbara froze on the spot when she heard something from the cave.

"GROWL!"

Barbara turned around and saw the creature of the cave come out. When the creature came out of the cave and into the moonlight, Barbara mange to finally identify it.

What she saw was an ape like creature with black skin all around it, white bone-like armor that covered its chest, arms, legs, and face giving it a menacing look.

"Impossible." Barbara said in a whisper as she instantly recognizes this monster.

"A Benrigel." Was all that Barbara said before the now identified Benrigel began to beat on its chest and then roared out into the night.

 **"ROOOAARRRR!"**

Barbara only had one thing on her mind when the Benrigel did that…and that was to **RUN.**

Barbara immediately turned around and ran for her life, as the creature that she now recognized as a Benrigel began to chase her down through the dark forest.

Barbara ran with everything she had, but the Benrigel was catching up to her fast and was getting very close to her.

But during her run, Barbara tripped over the root of a nearby tree causing her to fall towards the ground. Barbara pushed herself back up, but when she did, she felt something grab her from behind.

The Benrigel had finally caught up to Barbara and grabbed her when she was getting up. The moment the Benrigel grabbed her; it immediately threw her to another tree.

Barbara crashed into the tree as the Benrigel roared out into the night. Barbara struggled to get up, but the crash left her in some serious pain as she thought that the crash broke one of her ribs or more than one rib.

Barbara began to cough up blood from her mouth as the Benrigel started coming towards her. When the Benrigel got to her, it raised its arms, ready to bring them down on her and then tear her to pieces.

Barbara looked to towards the monster of darkness with both its arms raised. Barbara knew what was about to come from the monster, and she was afraid, no not afraid, Barbara was terrified.

'Is this how it ends?' She thought, as she manages to get herself on all fours. 'I die here, by a monster of fiction.'

By this point, Barbara started to shed tears from her eyes as they fell towards the ground. The Benrigel had its arms raised high into the sky, ready to crush Barbara right here and now, but something unexpected happen.

 **"Rrrrwwwaahhhhh!"**

The Benrigel stopped its attack as it heard a cry, but not any ordinary cry… a battle cry.

But before the Benrigel could do anything, it felt something pierce its back. Barbara looked up towards the beast that was about to kill her, as she was expecting it to end her life, but it never came when she heard the battle cry.

When Barbara looked at the Benrigel, she saw that it wasn't moving, but then it suddenly jerk forward a bit, then the next thing that happen was that a sword tip came bursting out from its chest. The Benrigel cried in pain as the sword tip came out from its chest, killing the Benrigel in the process.

Then the sword came straight up from the Benrigel's chest, cutting its chest along with its head in half.

As the body of the Benrigel moved to the side and started to evaporate into nothingness, Barbara looked back at the sword that had killed the monster and followed it back towards its owner.

What she saw surprise her as what was standing in front of her. What was standing in front of Barbara was a man standing at least 7ft 5in tall and what he was wearing was something Barbara saw only in an online trailer.

The man was wearing a metal headband, a grey kilt, armor that Barbara knew that was there but was covered in a lot of cloth, leather pauldraons and greaves, and a fur cape on his back.

The man himself looked very intimidating even with out his outfit. The man had a big bushy grey beard, grey color eye, wrinkles all around his face, and what looked to be war paint on his face along with a small Mohawk.

All in all, Barbara was looking right at a **'Highlander'.**

But through all the awe that was starting to come out from her, there was one thing that caught her interest from the man in front of her.

'Wait...are those...bear ears?'

 **A/N**

 **So this is the third installment of the story 'For Honor: We Stand United'**

 **Barbara lands in an unknown part of Remnant and is saved by a Highlander.**

 **So yeah I made the Highlander a Bear Faunus, so tell me what you think on that or not.**

 **But this is only part one of Barbara's time with the Highlander, the next chapter will go more into her time with the giant sword wielder himself.**

 **But after that, the last person to come to Remnant is Miki.**

 **So either PM me or leave review on what warrior from the Samurai faction do you want Miki to meet later.**

 **Anyway like always, Favorite this, Follow this, or both if you want.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Snowstorm Viking Part Two

I don't own RWBY or For Honor or any of the other works. Did a little bit of editing here and edited the fight scene.

 **The Snowstorm Viking Part Two**

 **(Third P.O.V.)**

After the close call with death by the Benrigel, the man that was dressed up like a Highlander took Barbara back to his campsite, which happened to be nearby.

Right now Barbara is sitting up against a tree as she looked around the small campsite. Barbara saw that the Highlander didn't seem to have a sleeping bag anywhere, but he did have to be what looked like pouches that seem to be full of supplies, but that wasn't the only thing she saw, Barbara also saw that the Highlander had a wide variety of weapons. Barbara saw a big one-bladed axe, a spear, two shields but both of them were of different design, a sword, and two small hatchets. As Barbara saw these weapons, she saw that theses weapons looked familiar, and that was when it came to her.

'These weapons…there all the weapons used by the Viking faction of For Honor…but wait…why does the Highlander have all these weapons? Does he have the other warrior classes from the Viking faction with him?' Barbara question mentally as she was unknown to the Highlander walking towards her.

When the Highlander got to her that was when Barbara finally acknowledge his presence in front of her. He check to see if there were any visible wounds on her, but the physical examination from an older to a young teenage girl made Barbara uncomfortable. He first checked her arms and legs and saw that there were only some bruises, cuts, and scratches, then moved on to her body, but when he tried lifting up her shirt, that was when Barbara decided to end it.

"Hey stop that!" Barbara yelled at the man as she hit his hands away, but winced in pain, as her body is still damage by the Benrigel.

The Highlander looked at Barbara confusingly too see if there was anything wrong, but just shrugged it off in the end and tried to lift her shirt again, but it ended with the same thing that happen the first time.

"Hey, I just said stop!" Barbara said as she tried to swat the man's hands away, but instead of the same results, the Highlander grabbed them.

" **QUIET!** " The Highlander growled loudly as he spoke for the first time since their encounter with each other.

Barbara was a bit surprise to hear the voice of the Highlander for the first time. The Highlander's voice sounded really gruff, very frightening and intimidating as hell, and pretty deep too. The voice of the veteran warrior almost scared her and at the same time made her nervous at what the old warrior would do to her later.

The Highlander lifted up her shirt so that it only revealed her stomach area and fortunately for Barbara, he didn't go up any further to Barbara pronounced chest.

He looked at it for a bit before he went and touched her stomach and once he did, it sent a chill up Barbara's spine as the Highlander slowly pressed his hand in one spot to another on her belly. During that time, Barbara would wince in pain due to the Highlander pressing his fingers on specific spots on her stomach.

After a few more pressure points, the Highlander stopped and went to his bags as if he has found what he was looking for after his examination of Barbara's current physical state.

The Highlander rummages through his bags for a few minutes before he went back to Barbara.

Barbara saw the things he was carrying towards her. The things that he was carrying were bandages, a small bottle with a brown label on it, cotton balls, and another bottle with a green label on it.

Barbara immediately knew that this stuff must be from the Highlanders first aid kit and she was pretty sure that the bottle with the brown label was somehow hydrogen peroxide.

When he got to Barbara, Barbara just let the man do his thing as she thought that the Highlander knew what he was doing.

The Highlander wrapped bandages around her arms, legs and abdomen after using the green label bottle which turned out to be rubbing alcohol on her, but when it came to the various bruises and cuts on her, the Highlander used the brown label bottle of them and like what Barbara guessed, the brown label bottle was hydrogen peroxide, so when the Highlander poured the contents of the bottle on her cuts and bruises, they immediately stung her.

After the Highlander finished bandaging her up, he then got up and went back to his bags on the other side of the campfire and looked through the various bags for something.

Eventually the Highlander took out two turkey legs from one of his bags and took out some seasoning as well.

He then laid down two small leaf wrappings on the ground and placed a turkey leg on each of them. He then started spreading the seasoning on the turkey legs, Once the he was done seasoning the turkey legs, the Highlander went back to his bag and brought out a couple strips of raw bacon and started wrapping them around the turkey legs. Once they were wrapped in bacon, the Highlander then started wrapping the leaf around the turkey legs until they were both completely wrapped in a layer of bacon and leaf. Then the Highlander got two sticks and tied the turkey legs to them and set them at the fire.

As the turkey legs cooked at the fire, the two people just sat at the their respective spots.

The two of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the silence was broken by one of them.

"What is your name?" Asked the Highlander.

Barbara was a bit taken back by the question, but she stilled herself strong despite the minor trauma she still going through with the Benrigel.

"B-Barbara…Barbara Stormur." Barbara answered.

When Barbara answered the Highlander only gave out a small grunt, then went back to watching the turkey legs cook.

After a while the turkey legs were done cooking. The Highlander took both turkey legs and unwrapped them, then handed one of them to Barbara.

At first Barbara was hesitant about taking the leg, but after hours of walking the cold night when she first got here, so she became a bit puckish from walking her barefooted journey in the forest. So in the end she took the turkey leg and started chowing down on it, the same can be said for the Highlander for he went back to his spot on his little campsite and started eating his turkey leg.

But after a couple of minutes, Barbara uttered a question.

"Umm…what's your name?" Barbara said a bit weakly.

The Highlander stopped eating his meal and looked at her for a moment before giving his answer.

"My name is Gunther." He said plainly.

Barbara looked at him confusingly. "Is that it? No last name?" She asked.

"Gunther is fine for now, so **DON"T ASKED ANYMORE QUESTIONS!"** He shouted at her making Barbara stop asking about him.

'Okay but you didn't have to yell.' She thought.

After a while the two of them finish their turkey legs. The Highlander now known as Gunther just threw his meatless turkey leg into the campfire, while Barbara didn't know what to do with it at first, so she decided to throw it into the woods. But after the meal, Barbara began to feel tired. Barbara started to lose energy seeing as she stayed late at night, got transported to an unknown land, walked for hours wearing little clothing, and the fact that she was almost killed drain a lot of energy out of her, so she ended up drifting into slumber.

When Barbara went to sleep a few minutes passed and after a few minutes, a mysterious figure landed in the campsite and turned to face Gunther. Gunther was still awake after Barbara went to sleep and show no surprise at the mysterious figures arrival for Gunther had expected this.

"You know what to do…so get to it." Gunther commanded the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure nodded and went down to Barbara's side and took out a box that contains many needles inside of it. The mysterious figure started puncturing those needles into various places to help heal Barbara, but before it did the figure quickly did pressure points on three specific locations. The reason for doing that was to cut off the nerves to the brain so as to when the mysterious figure started applying the needles into Barbara, the nerves won't be able to respond to it making the mysterious figure job easier so that Barbara won't suddenly wake after having the first needle on her.

Gunther looked at the sleeping form of Barbara for a couple of minutes before he decided to get up and walk over to her. When Gunther got to her, he took off his fur cape and draped over Barbara providing the young girl with warmth. After that, Gunther went back to the tree he was sitting at.

When Gunther sat down, he looked over at Barbara watching ever second as she slept while the mysterious figure went to work on mending her ribs.

'So…my time has finally come.' Gunther thought as he slowly drifted into slumber.

(Next Morning)

When morning came, Barbara slowly opened her eyes as she saw sunlight coming through the trees, but as she was waking up she felt something on her. Barbara looked down and saw a fur cape was draped over her.

Barbara looked at the cape and knew who it belonged too as there was only one person that was with her in the campsite that could've done this.

Barbara looked around and saw Gunther rummaging through his bags for something. Barbara got up while holding onto the fur cape and went over to Gunther

"Here" Gunther said as he handed Barbara an article of clothes.

Barbara looked at the clothes Gunther had given her. The clothes were a pair of winter boots, which seemed unnecessary for the current climate they were in, a beige fur vest, a pair of brown pants, a belt with a gold color buckle, a pair of leather pauldrens and leather arm guards.

"Um…thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, now get changed, you need to ready for what's next."

"Wait, what's next?"

"I'll tell you after you get change, **SO NOW GO CHANGE!** " Gunther commanded loudly making Barbara become scared of him.

"Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going." She said as she quickly walked off into the forest.

After walking for a few minutes, Barbara able to find a nice spot for her to change. Once she set everything down, that was when she started to change. But as Barbara changed, she just couldn't help but think about Gunther.

'Seriously what is up with that guy? He basically yells at me whenever he wants me to do something. I just met him last night and he was decent then, even though he yelled at me to just sleep but now he's making it sound like I'm some sort of soldier of his.' Barbara thought as she remember what few moments she had with Gunther even though their meeting with each other was not to long ago. 'But still…I feel strange…I should still be in pain, but my body feels better somehow…I don't know what happen but it feels like my ribs are put together…okay now that's just ridiculous there's no way my ribs can be healed after last night.'

After a few minutes, Barbara got back to the campsite with her new attire, but when she got back she saw that Gunther was looking over the weapons he had with him.

Gunther turned and saw Barbara standing there in her new look, but only gave a grunt as a response to the girl and went back to looking at the weapons.

"Ummm…what are you doing?" Barbara asked as she was curious why he was looking over the weapons.

"What does it look like I'm doing girl? I'm looking for a proper weapon for you." He answered indigently as Barbara took up a surprised face.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Because today is the day we begin your training."

'Training…wait what training? We only met each other last night and now he suddenly wants to train me? What's with this guy?' These were the question currently running through Barbara's head when Gunther said she would be beginning her training.

"Um…what training are you talking about?"

" **By the irons of my sword!** **Are you that stupid or you take me for a senile old man!"** Gunther roared at her making her take a step back.

"The way I see it girl, you're currently stuck with me, and I have somewhere I need to be, but I ain't gonna waste my time babysitting a weak and scared shitless girl like you." He said turning to look at Barbara as she gave him an angry glare, but Gunther just brushed it off.

"Hey I have a name you know and you don't have to say that!"

"Oh…does it look like I give a damn girl, if not then shut your mouth while I find you a weapon." He said as he went back to

After a few minutes of looking over the weapons, Gunther finally came back and handed a sword and shield to Barbara.

Barbara took the weapons presented to her and looked at them.

'The sword and shield combination?' Barbara thought. 'Isn't this the weapon set of the Warlord?'

Barbara gave the sword in her hand a few practice swings to test it out a bit.

'Okay a bit heavy, but I can manage and the shield seems to have good balance from what I can tell, but why would Gunther give me this instead of the other weapons?'

"Ummmmm…"

"What?" Gunther growled as he saw that Barbara looked unsure of something.

"Why?" that was Barbara's answer.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me this instead of the other weapons?" Barbara asked, as she wanted to know that out of all the other weapons, Gunther just gave her the old fashion sword and shield combo instead.

When Barbara asked the question, Gunther looked at her blankly before saying.

"The reason is simple girl, **YOU ARE WEAK!"** He said as if the answer was obvious in the first place.

"WHAT!?"

You don't posses the strength to hold the 'Thane Axe' or the Claymore. I would've given you the hatchets, but I get the feeling that you would just be swinging them around like a baby in a tantrum, and as for me not giving you the spear…well you seem like the type of girl that would rather get close to your enemies to hit them then hitting them from far away." He explained.

"Oh…okay then." Barbara said agreeing with the reason even though he didn't have to say the part of her being weak.

"And not only that, but also I can see that just by looking at you that you have some combat skills, but I don't know the full extent of that, so I figure that it would be best that I give you a simple sword and shield, something that can be used for a weakling like you." Gunther continued his explanation, which brought more hate to him from Barbara.

Gunther walked a few feet away from Barbara and got himself into a battle stance.

"Alright then, **READY YOURSELF GIRL**!" Gunther shouted at her and then rushed at her.

Barbara barely had anytime to react as Gunther was literally charging right at her, so Barbara quickly lifted the shield in front of her to block the incoming attack.

 **'CRASH!'**

Barbara's was slammed to the ground due to the force of Gunther's swing. Even though Barbara blocked the strike with the shield, the force of the attack still pushed her down.

Barbara got herself back up, with pain rushing through her whole body, also it didn't help with the fact that she was attack by a Benrigel last night, so her body was still in recovery.

"Grrr…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Barbara shouted at the man.

When Barbara looked at him, she saw that he was still wearing the face he made when this so called training of hers started.

"I told you to 'ready yourself, so now lets try that again girl… **PREPARE YOURSELF!"** Gunther roared again and charge at Barbara.

'Oh fuck he's trying to kill me.' Barbara mentally thought as Gunther charged at her, but this Barbara was ready, so instead of blocking the strike like earlier, she instead just dodges the attacks every time they came at her.

And that was how Barbara's training by the Highlander known as Gunther began.

So after that, the next few days have been about Gunther training Barbara on how to use a sword and her shield proficiently, but it always ended with Barbara getting badly beaten in the end. The training that Barbara was given was harsh to say at least. Every strike that Gunther dealt to her held a lot of strength and power behind it, so much power that she was pushed down no matter how hard she stood her ground when she blocked it.

The two of them trained when they took a break in their travel to who knows where. Barbara has been attempting to get the information on where they are going but Gunther just yelled at her to just shut up or got her to stop by stomping on her foot. Barbara found Gunther to be a terrible companion which was not a hard guess, but couldn't argue about it because right now Gunther is her best bet at survival and she didn't want to take her chances on her own since that didn't go well the first time.

But during her journey with the man, she found that he had some books on him, so at night or after their training sessions, Barbara would read a book to expand her knowledge of the world. Barbara figured that this place was Remnant from the popular show 'RWBY' but still Barbara at least wanted something to do than besides thinking on how much she hated Gunther for her rough treatment of her and some sort of confirmation that this place is Remnant.

At first Gunther didn't want her going through his stuff, but after a short argument in which Barbara mange to win at, Gunther relented to Barbara's wish allowing Barbara to read the books he had on him.

Unfortunately for Barbara, the books she had read were all about battle tactics and strategies. But there was one book that held some valuable knowledge that Barbara could use. But the book that Barbara found looked worn out, but when she opened it she found that this book held information on different types of Grimm.

Barbara read through the book soaking in the information held in it. As she read she saw information on Grimm she knew of already when she watched the show.

But even though she knew some of the Grimm, there were some that were unknown to her.

"Whiplash" Barbara said as she read a page on some sort deformed Grimm with tentacle like appendages, small feet, a round faced skull mask making it look like a mix of a octopus and a frog though Barbara couldn't really tell what to make of it.

"Whiplashes" Barbara read again before continuing. "5ft tall when standing on their legs. They use their whip like appendages to grab on to their prey and drag them away to be killed. They move around by curling in a ball and roll around for they appear to only use their legs for standing."

"They have been shown to use some form of battle tactic in lessening the numbers of their prey, for when they fight a group of enemies they constantly move around until they find an opening in their opponents blind spot and when they do, they immediately latch onto them and drag them away." Barbara said as she kept on reading about the Whiplash Grimm.

Barbara already started to have scary thoughts about this new Grimm that she had never heard of before. She wonder on what would happen if she were to encounter such a thing and what might happen to her if she got dragged away by them. The though of it send chills down her spine of the possibilities.

But after she read for a few more minutes of the Grimm biography as she began to call it, she closed the book for the day as she heard Gunther yelled out to her meaning to Barbara that he was either going to continue her training or he was just going to insult her more on how weak and pathetic she is.

As a few more days went by, Barbara was getting more better with her weapon even though Gunther told her that she still couldn't do shit with it as she couldn't land a single decent hit on him during training only managing to make a cut on his side. To Gunther that was a terrible strike, but to Barbara that was a sign of improvement as she finally manage to lay a hit on the old man. All the other time she tried landing a hit on him failed as he always blocked it and she ended up getting hit in the gut every single time.

Barbara hated the treatment she was getting of course, but she was a strong girl so she endured the pain of the training and treatment of the old war veteran.

A week has passed since Barbara arrived here on Remnant and the duo continued to walk on their journey, but unfortunately for them their journey would take a different turn for things.

One day during their journey on the dirt road with trees on both sides of it, the duo was walking at a regular pace that a person on a morning walk would take. The two of them kept walking until Gunther stopped in his tracks. Barbara stopped as well and looked at the old warrior.

"Why are we stopping? Is it break time again?" She asked.

Gunther didn't say a thing as he looked toward the sky and narrowed his eyes. Barbara followed his line of sight and saw what he was looking at. What Barbara saw gave her a surprised face as she saw smoke in the air and the smoke was creating a trail in the sky.

So without a second thought, Gunther immediately ran to the source of the smoke trail.

"H-hey wait!" Barbara soon followed the man.

The two of them ran to the source of the smoke and when they finally got to the source, Barbara found herself shock at the sight before her.

What Barbara saw was a near destroyed village with some houses burning and others destroyed completely all along with wreck wagons, barrels, stalls, and of course dead bodies that littered the ground.

But this sight brought no surprise to Gunther as he just walked into the village with a frown and seconds later Barbara followed.

The two of them trudge through the bodies and the debris of destroyed objects. The two of them kept walking through while at the same time looking for any signs of life in the area, but found no such luck. That is until they heard some footsteps.

When the two of them heard the footsteps, they followed to where it was. The two of walked towards the source of it and found people walking towards a big building that surprisingly was still standing with only a little structural damage to it.

'This building…by the looks of this and the others I'll say that this must be the mayors office.' Barbara guessed.

The two walked towards the building and saw that there were two people at the front of it with weapons of different design.

'Huntsmen' Barbara thought as she figured that these people must be Huntsmen and Huntresses as the two people in front stood there at the ready for anything.

The first one was a man who seemed to be in his late forties is wearing rugged jeans and a maroon shirt as well as a dark red jacket holding a lance, he also has red eyes while the other person is a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties was wearing shorts, a brown cloak, light brown shirt, with chocolate colored eyes and was holding a rifle.

Gunther approached the man with the lance.

"What's going on here?" Gunther asked.

The man was taken back by Gunther's commanding voice and giant frame, but when he looked up and saw Gunther's face, the man reeled back in recognition as if he knew whom Gunther was.

"I said **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE"** Gunther growled at the man.

The man stuttered before answering.

"Uh…um…th-there was a bandit attack just recently." He answered. "B-but because of the attack the Grimm are coming. We can't fight them off, we lost many of our Huntsmen in the bandit raid."

"Then why is everyone going inside the Mayor's office?" Gunther asked.

"T-to evacuate the village." He answered. "When the this village was created, the Mayor saw it fit to have an escape tunnel if the village were ever to be overrun by Grimm."

When the man was finished another man came running towards him.

"Justin! Justin!" The newcomer cried out. "What the? Brass? What are you doing here?" The man now identified as Justin asked the man he called Brass.

"The Grimm." 'Gasped for air' "They're coming." He said.

"What!? But the traps, the traps the scouts have made should've held them back and what about those gun emplacements we have? What happen to them?"

"Destroyed. The Grimm has managed to get through them; they'll be here any minute. We have to leave." Brass said.

"But we can't leave yet, everyone hasn't made it to the escape tunnels yet."

"Well what can we do? We can't fight them off we're out numbered."

" **NO"** An intimidating voice said making the two men looked towards Gunther. The Man named Brass took a step back when he saw Gunther and immediately recognized the man.

"Y-you…you're him…w-why are you here?" Brass asked hesitantly in fear, but Gunther ignored him and continued on.

"The problem isn't only in numbers, but also the fact that you're **AFRAID!"** Gunther said with anger in his voice for some reason.

"If you're all to scared, then run away like cowards, I will stay here and stall the Grimm."

"Wait what?" Barbara asked but was ignored.

Gunther turned towards Barbara. "Girl…go with these cowards and make sure they stay safe." He said.

"What?"

"I said **GOOO! I DO NOT LIKE TO REPEAT MYSELF!"** He said with a loud growl.

"B-but-" Barbara tried to say something, but was immediately grabbed by Gunther and lifted into the air.

"When I say go… **YOU GO!"** Gunther said as he threw Barbara to the two men, the force of the throw knocked both men down to the ground. The three people on the ground looked up to see Gunther standing over them.

"Take the girl with you, I hold off the Grimm." And with that Gunther turned around and left leaving the three there.

Without another word, Justin and Brass got up and grabbed Barbara by the arms and dragged her towards the Mayor's office.

"Wait what are doing?" She asked.

"Getting you to safety what does it look like?" Brass said.

"But what about Gunther?"

"Trust me kid…you don't want to be associated with him. That man is more of a danger than the Grimm." Justin said.

While Barbara was being dragged away, Gunther walked through the destroyed village, but as he walked, he heard a distinct howl in the distance. Gunther knew that the Grimm were as that howl was a sign for it. So Gunther kept walking until he was at the entrance of the village.

During the travel, it was Gunther who basically carried everything even the weapons, so when Gunther got to the entrance of the village, he put his bags down while still only carrying all the weapons he brought with him on his back except the sword and shield that he left with Barbara.

With everything set and done, Gunther waited for the Grimm to come.

After a few minutes the Grimm finally arrived. The Grimm consisted of many different types of them. There were Beowolves, Ursas, Creepers, and Benrigels in the horde of monsters.

Gunther showed no fear in front of the adversary in front of him but only smirked at the sight before him.

"Is this all of you…I am greatly disappointed. Well no matter you're all going to die anyway." And with that said Gunther held his claymore with his right hand while his left hand pulled the axe from his back. Gunther shook both weapons and when that happened both weapons and Gunther's fur cape and metal headband started to glow in a whitish blue light as it turned out that both the weapons and Gunther cape and headband were infused with ice Dust the whole time and at the next moment the cape, headband and weapons had ice sprout from them. With ice all around Gunther, it made the old warrior looked like a menacing ice monster that was born from the harshest of cold weather.

And with that, Gunther charged into battle while giving out a battle cry.

 **(Escape tunnels)**

The people of the village were walking through the escape tunnels. Barbara was amongst them walking along side Brass and Justin. The three said nothing as they kept walking.

But as they kept walking, Barbara suddenly stopped in her tracks. Both Justin and Brass stop as well and looked at Barbara.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked.

Barbara looked down, she looked a few minutes before she gritted her teeth and shook her head before she turned around and walked the other way.

"Whoa whoa…hey where do you think you're going?" Brass asks as he got in front of her.

"I'm going back." She said as Justin and Brass took on a shocked face.

"But you can't it's too dangerous to go back."

"I don't care I'm going back anyway to help Gunther." She said.

"Kid going back is dangerous not with the Grimm back there but that man also is dangerous I mean do you even know who he is?" Brass asked.

"Yeah I know who he is…he's the man that saved my fucking life when I got here and has treated me like crap ever since."

"Okay but if he treated you like crap then why would you want to go back to help him?" Justin asked this time.

Barbara thought about it for a moment. It's true…why should she go back and help a man that has treated her badly for the last week and the half. Gunther treated her terribly, but then again…Barbara felt some sort of connection to the man, but what was the connection she asked herself.

 **(Flash Back)**

"Aaaahhhh!" Barbara screamed as she was hurled towards the ground for like the fifth time during training today.

Barbara looked back up at Gunther who had nothing but an angered look on his face.

"How many times must you fall to learn on how to deal a good hit!? You're worthless, if I left you right now you'll just die as nothing but as the shit you are!" He shouted to her.

This agitated Barbara as she tried her best to throw her best heavy attack on him only for it to be block and her being grabbed again. So Barbara got up to try again.

 **(Flash Back End, Barbara's thought while Gunther is fighting.)**

'Why would I even think of helping him?' She asked herself.

While this was happening, Gunther cleaved another Grimm in half, he then thrusted his claymore forward into an Ursa's chest lifting it up in the process and then pinning it into the ground.

He then held his axe with both hands and did a right swing at an incoming Creeper knocking it away just in time to block an attack from a Beowolf. Gunther then pushed the Beowolf off and hit it with the flat side of his axe forcing the Grimm to spin around, after the spin with the Beowolf's back towards Gunther. Before the Beowolf could move, Gunther put the handle of his axe against the Beowolf's throat and proceeded to choking it until the sound of the Beowolf's spinal cord was heard breaking.

'He may have saved my life, but he treated me like a slave that was being trained for battle.'

Gunther after killing the Beowolf, then proceeded to backhand an incoming Benrigel. The hit disoriented the beast and that gave Gunther enough time to drop his axe and grab the shield on his back with his left hand, he then did an upper-cut the Benrigel's jaw making it go into the air for a bit before falling to the ground. Once it was down on the ground, Gunther got on top of it and proceeded to bash it head with his right fist and the shield on his left hand with both great strength and ferocity until the entire head was caved in.

'He practically broke my bones everyday.'

Gunther was suddenly thrown away from the dead Benrigel as another one attacked him from the side. Gunther ended up on his back as the Benrigel jumped on top of him and started bashing him.

But as the Benrigel was bashing him, Gunther grabbed both hatchets that were at his sides and quickly stuck both of them into the Benrigel's side forcing the beast off of him. Gunther got up with some bad bruises here and there on his body, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the Benrigel's head and did four hard head butts against it as it both broke the Grimm's bone mask and head.

'Anyone in their right mind wouldn't help him if they went through everything I went.'

Gunther then grabbed both of his hatchets from the dead Grimm and quickly threw both of them at two incoming Beowolves. The hatchets struck both Grimms head killing them, but other Grimm were coming in, so Gunther took out the spear and ran right towards the Grimm as he one by one stabbed the spear through each Grimm that came his way as he basically shish cabob them.

 **(Back with Barbara)**

After thinking, Barbara couldn't find any answer to her question, but she knew that she needed to out there helping Gunther, so she tried to go back but was stopped by Brass and Justin again. Feeling that she wasted enough time here, Barbara did the next thing that came to mind. Barbara immediately punched both Justin and Brass as hard as she could and ended up knocking both men to the ground.

When both of them recovered from Barbara's unexpected action, the two of them looked to Barbara's retreating figure.

But before she vanish in the darkness of the tunnel, Barbara looked back and said something that sent a chill down their spines despite them being experience warriors.

"When I said that I'm leaving, then **I'M LEAVING!"** She shouted at the two men before turning around and walking away.

 **(Back with Gunther)**

As the more Grimm started to come, Gunther stood on one knee as he was becoming exhausted from the fight. The man right now was holding on to his claymore and axe after he went to retrieve them from earlier, but even with his weapons the veteran wasn't going to last much longer in this fight, but that was okay, for the old warhorse didn't plan on coming out of this battle alive for he knew that he wasn't going come out of this alive to begin, but still even if he died then he'll at least die knowing that the people would have made it to safety through the tunnels along with the girl he brought and that this will be his last great battle in the world.

Gunther knew that his treatment of her was harsh and unforgiving, but still it made her strong in the end and that at least he'll know that she won't die anytime because of his treatment to her. And because of that, it brought a small smile to his face.

But the Grimm kept advancing forward; ready to finish off the old warrior, but once they got close something rolled right in front of them. The Grimm looked down to see what the object was and what they saw should've made any persons eyes widen, but for the Grimm…they didn't understand until it was too late.

What rolled in front of the Grimm was one of Gunther's incendiary grenades, when the grenade rolled right in front of the Grimm it exploded killing the ones closes to it and burning the ones near the blast radius. The Grimm was forced to scatter because of the grenade.

Meanwhile Gunther looked at the scene before him mildly surprised at what just happen before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gunther turned to see who it was and saw that it was Barbara.

"I told you **TO LEAVE!"** Gunther yelled at her, but what he got in return surprised him.

"Ooohhh **SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN!** " Barbara yelled at him at the top of her lungs surprising the old veteran.

"I don't give a **DAMN** on what you want me to do…all I know is that you're a retarded old man who thinks he's able to take on an entire horde of monsters!"

"Well let me tell you this Gunther, you're not fighting this battle alone and if you want me to leave then you'll have to **FUCKING MAKE ME!"**

Gunther looked at her in surprise before revealing to her a smile.

"Well… it's about time to stood up for yourself girl. But just so you know we may not make it out of this alive." He said.

"Humph…that's okay I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, so why the hell not." Barbara said as she got herself into a combat stance.

After that, the Grimm began to regain their focus and now turned their attention back to their prey along with the new one that decided to join in.

"Remember girl, a great warrior never rushes into battle recklessly."

"Well that's pretty hypocritical for you to say as you rushed into battle after I left."

"True…but that only counts for warriors with hard heads…and I say that the both of us have pretty strong heads." And with that said the Grimm charged right at them while the duo did the same.

Too many, this battle would be one-sided, but to the shock of many if they were any present at all, the side that is winning will have the mouths of a hundred people hanging open.

When the duo came into contact with the Grimm, Gunther activated the dust embedded inside of his axe and claymore and unleashed another deadly series of heavy blows of his ice infused weaponry. He slashed the first Beowolf that came into range of his attack, cutting it in half; he then raised his axe in his left hand above his head and brought it down on an Ursa Major. The axe became stuck in place in the Usra Major's right shoulder, but at the same time the ice dust in the axe began to freeze the shoulder of the Ursa Major. Before the Ursa Major could do anything, Gunther swung his claymore at the Ursa's body getting it stuck in place as well, but when that happened, Gunther gripped both handles tight and tugged the Ursa Major towards him and the next thing that happen was that Gunther performed a hard kick to the Grimm's chest, breaking the bone armor that was covering it and the force of the attack cause both weapons to get free of their little prison in the Grimm's flesh.

With both weapons free, Gunther then spun around and used both weapons to bisect the Grimm in two. With the Grimm dead, Gunther then proceeded to spinning around, hitting every Grimm that came into his spin radius. The Grimm were foolish into thinking that they could kill the old warrior veteran and were soon proven that the old warrior's strength was not something to joke about.

Gunther in his spin attack cut down Grimm all around him. The Grimm couldn't fully deal with the powerful blows the old man has with him despite his old age.

Gunther grinned like a battle crazy maniac as he enjoyed the thrill of the battle that he was in. At one point a Benrigel threw a huge chuck of debris at Gunther. Gunther manage to take on the attack, but it made him stagger back a bit, so Gunther threw his axe at the Benrigel. The axe landed right at the ape Grimm's head killing it instantly.

But as Gunther was killing at a fast rate, the same cannot be said for Barbara. Right now Barbara was surrounded with Beowolves and Ursas completely cutting off any chance of escape.

 **(Play 'It Has To Be This Way' Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Soundtrack)**

'Okay Barbara just remember what the old man taught you.' She thought. Even though Barbara is still lacking in swordplay, she at least manage to get the hang of it to be deem a decent fighter at the level of an experience trainee.

As Barbara stood in the middle of the circle, one Beowolf charged at her. It tried swiping its claws down at her, but Barbara blocked it with her shield and swung her sword upward cutting off the left arm of the beast.

The Beowolf staggered back a bit for having its arm suddenly cut off, the moment didn't last long as Barbara then suddenly thrusted her sword into the Beowolf's chest killing it instantly.

With one of the monsters dead a Ursa came in after her and swiping at her from the side, but Barbara side stepped the attack before it hit her and quickly brought her sword down Ursa's head. The attack didn't go through all the way as it became stuck in the head killing the beast, but because of this the other Grimm took advantage of Barbara sudden predicament and charged at her.

When Barbara saw this, she knew she had to find a way to get her sword free, so she used her shield and bashed the head of the Ursa away and quickly turned around and raised her shield to defend herself against a Beowolf.

The force of the attack made Barbara go down a bit, but it didn't make go to the point of her knees touching the ground. Barbara then pushed back up at the monster making it stagger a bit, but before it could recover Barbara then hit it with her shield forcing it back more before she cut it left leg off making the Beowolf fall to the ground, she then finish it off by stabbing her sword to its chest.

So for the next few minutes Barbara did the same thing that she became pretty good at when she trained with Gunther which was basically dodging and blocking and only striking when she found an opening. But the things was that the Grimm were more agile and their attacks were much faster than Gunther's when he trained her, but their attack carried little force in them as even though they were fast in their attacks the strength behind them pale in comparison to Gunther's.

The two of them fought the entire horde of Grimm with adrenaline filled bodies, as when they took an attack, they both felt no pain only more determination and Barbara's newfound excitement in battle. The two of them didn't stop as wound after wound laced their bodies all over as they were both beginning to be covered in not only their blood, but also the blood of the Grimm.

"A hah hahahah…hahahahhahaha!" Barbara started to laugh like crazy as her body was complete filled with the adrenaline, she would have been afraid to fight the Grimm before, but her determination to help the old man that has treat her badly gave the strength to do so, but now…now that Barbara finally got a taste of battle she could help but love every moment of it.

 **(End Song)**

After what felt like hour to the two warriors, they had somehow manage to kill all the Grimm that came with Gunther mostly taking on the more powerful Grimm like the Benrigels and the Majors while Barbara took on the more common low standing Grimm that didn't even reach the level of a major yet.

Once all the Grimm were dead, the adrenaline inside both of them finally wore off and the two started to feel the pain from the wounds arise, but it felt worse to Barbara as she never felt this much pain before in her life, but to Gunther the pain was nothing new.

But even though the pain was nothing new to Gunther, he was extremely weaken and exhausted from the battle as he fell to his knees breathing heavily, but he force himself to stand, but when he tried to walk, he suddenly fell over only to be caught in Barbara's arms as she struggled to keep the giant man from falling to the ground with what little energy she had left.

With the help of Barbara, Gunther was able to stand and the two said nothing to each other as they just walked away from the village with nothing more but the weapons on them and what little pouches Gunther had left on him.

 **(Mt. Gorman)**

After a few hours of walking after the battle with the Grimm horde, the two bloody warriors finally arrived at the summit of the mountain, which turned out to be the destination of the two all along. The journey for both of the warriors were relative easy for them as they two of them encountered no Grimm on the way there, most likely due to the two of them killing most if not all the Grimm in the surrounding area.

Barbara was still holding Gunther up as he leaned against her shoulder.

"Okay…this is good…just let me down here." Gunther said as he told Barbara to set him against the wall of the mountain. When she did that, she sat herself right next to him.

The two of them looked off into the distance as the sun was setting over the horizon. The two of them didn't utter a single word as they watched the sun set, but as they watched the sun Gunther reached behind him and pulled out a water sack only the difference is that this water sack was filled with ale instead of water.

Gunther took a couple of gulps from it before he passed it to Barbara who took it and started gulping down the rest of the contents. Although that this is the first time Barbara had ever tasted alcohol, she didn't choke on the taste of it as her mind was too focused on the scenery and the event that had just taken pace earlier.

As the two just sat there in their silence, that was when Gunther decided to end it.

"Barbara." Gunther called out to her. Barbara turned her head towards him in surprise, as this was the first time he had called her by her actual name instead of girl.

"I didn't plan on telling you this… but I'll tell you anyway." He said as he stared off at the sunset. "The reason why I've an ass to you is that I had to prepare you for the world."

"We both know that the world is a great place to live in, but at the same time it also houses many dangers. Dangers that will no doubt eat people alive. So that was why I've been so hard on you since we met."

"But then again I probably treated you like that because of the way I've been treated in the past." He said, as Barbara did nothing but listen to the old warrior despite the pain she was still in after the battle.

"Ever since I was born, I had to deal with the shit my family and I had to face because of some humans who did nothing more but walk over us like we were nothing."

'Sign'

"I've spent my whole life taking shit from humans and it wasn't easy for me or my family or even my own kind. Like many of my kind I had to learn things the hard way in order to get by in life, and it was easy as I was always picked on because of my size either…after so many years of struggle under the foot of humans who did nothing more but treat me and my family like slaves and I got tired of it."

"So I made it so that I will not let others stand above me…for I will stand above them and show them they aren't great, that they aren't the best in the world, for they needed to be shown how weak they are when they are pulled down from their pedestal. And if someone wanted me to respect them, then they must earn it because I don't give respect to people who don't deserve, I already done that for the arrogant rich ass of humans in my life."

"In this world you need guts, blood, and will to survive and hardly anyone has that these days, in order to live people must rise to the challenge in order to continue on living to see the next day." Gunther said as he turned his head to look at Barbara for the first time.

"But now the people no longer have such will to fight, the world is dangerous so people like us must be strong where everyone else has gotten weak. We must be their muscle and strength when they are afraid to stand. Of course there are warriors out there, but those warriors are cowards…they fight Grimm and end their lives, but they refused to do the same to others."

"I've seen it first hand on how dangerous a person can be than a Grimm, for they can cause more death and destruction than the Grimm can any day, so in order to maintain this peace that the people live in, people like us must be willing to get our hands dirty to get the job done. People may not agree with this method, but it brings results that can last for years instead of months."

"These Huntsmen and Huntresses…they truly believe that they are this world's protector, they truly believe that they are strong but the truth is that they aren't. For they didn't face true struggle in battle, for this peace has made them forget what it met to have strength, it made them forget the glory of victory of battle it has brought them and more importantly-"

As Gunther talked, Barbara was still listening intently but his next words brought surprise to her.

"They have forgot what it meant…to truly FEAR DEATH."

When he said that last part it brought a great deal of silence to them, but Gunther soon broke silence again.

"So Barbara…my time may be at its end, but yours isn't. Walked this world with unchallenged strength, let no one walk over or stand above you in life. Show this world what it truly means to have strength and remind them what it takes to have it by facing death and conquering it."

Gunther then reached behind him and took something out of one of his pouches. When Barbara saw it, she saw that the object that Gunther took out was a circular metal object with some rough edges on it along with some of it pieces chipped off. But what was at the center of the object was what drew Barbara's attention.

What was at the center of the object was a strange arrow like shaped symbol that was above two birds that were faced away from each other and looked as if they were on top of some sort of branch.

Barbara seemed to recognize this and after a moment did it hit her.

'The symbol of the Warborn Barbara thought as she saw the symbol of the Viking faction of For Honor on the small metal object.

Gunther grabbed Barbara's hand and clasps the metal circle into her hand.

"This talisman will help you on your journey Barbara. Make your mark on this world as a symbol of strength, like I have made my mark and for that no ones challenges me, so do the same for yourself." Gunther said as he let go of Barbara's hand. "Live your life with Honor Barbara and when your time comes... die with Glory."

Barbara looked at the metal circle in her hand inspecting it before she looked back at Gunther giving him a nod of confirmation to his words.

Gunther too nodded before closing his eyes.

"Make sure she gets to the fortress Shadow."

"What?" Barbara said confused by his, but before she could ask any further she was immediately knocked out by a hit to the head.

When Gunther opened his eyes, he saw the same figure covered in dark clothing from top to bottom with only a visor covering the figures eyes from the other night in front of him again.

Gunther looked at the figure for a moment before saying. "Make sure she gets there safely Shadow for she has many great battles to fight." The mysterious figure nodded to Gunther's words then picked up Barbara and threw her over its shoulder. After that, Gunther slowly got up, grabbed his sword and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff. When he got to the edge, Gunther raised his sword up high and then stabbed it into the ground as he let out a massive war cry that echoed throughout out the land.

 **"Rrrrrrwwwwoooooaaaarrrrr!"**

With his last war cry out into the world, the man known as Gunther the Warmonger the man known as the most strongest faunas known to Remnant slowly went down to his knees as he kept his hold on his sword, but the moment his knees touched the ground, his eyes started to close and when they finally closed what remained on the veteran's face was a satisfied smile as he finally succumbed to his wounds from the battle earlier, but even though he is be gone from this world, at least he left someone worthy to carry on his mantle.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody to the fourth installment of For Honor: We Stand United.**

 **Well we got to see how Barbara interacted with the Highlander, but it was sad to see him go, but still Gunther went out after facing his last great battle.**

 **Also if anyone can guess where I got those words that Gunther said to Barbara before he let go of the talisman than they'll get a shout out in my next chapter.**

 **Now all that is left is Miki Kokuren, as she will meet a warrior from the Samurai faction…okay you know what screw it.**

 **All right everyone due to popular demand from the reviews, Miki Kokuren will meet the Nobushi in her showcase in her arrival in Remnant.**

 **And after Miki's installment with the Nobushi, the story will finally take place on the video gamers from Earth as they go from the best gamers of a warrior game to the best warrior of a monster infested world known as Remnant when they become the Wolves of Remnant. (Which honestly sounds like a better title for the story)**

 **Also on another note, the reviews I'm been getting were suggestions on who you wanted my OCs to meet as I said to you all in my last chapters, but I never said on what warrior class my OCs will be trained in.**

 **So basically next up is Miki coming to Remnant, but how will she end up in Remnant? Will she accidentally press a button like what Darren did or will she accept a challenge request from a rival of hers that she receives out of the blue like Barbara?**

 **Also people I won't be updating for a while since I have to study for the SAT's soon.**

 **Anyway like always Favorite this, follow this, or both if you like.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**

 **Oh wait okay here's another thing I would like you guys to either Pm or leave in a review for me.**

 **I want you guys to leave suggestion on what kind of semblance do you guys want my OCs to have.**

 **Okay well that's all I have to say, so for real this time this is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	5. Omake 1

I don't own RWBY or For Honor, just the Ocs and the plot.

 **I'll make a Warrior out of you.**

Barbara suddenly crashed to the ground for like the billionth time of the day as she began her routine training under Gunther during their travel just a few days after Barbara met him since that fateful night.

But during her days with the Highlander, Barbara couldn't help but feel something, because those days made her think of one thing and one thing only... a song.

 **(Flashback)**

When Gunther saw the human girl fall down after he swung his claymore at her during our third sparring match. He said one thing under his breath.

"We got a long way to go."

 **(Play 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan)**

Gunther pick up Barbara's sword and shield and threw them to her when she got back up.

But when she caught it, she instantly fell down again.

 _ **Gunther**_ : _**"Let's get down to business!"**_

 ** _Gunther: "To kill some Grimm!"_**

A fly suddenly flew right in front of Barbara. The fly kept flying right in front of her face distracting Barbara, so she tried swatting it away having her attention diverted away from Gunther. Seeing this, Gunther walked up to her.

 _ **Gunther: " Do I train**_ **a** _ **girl...when I want a man!"**_

 _ **Gunther: "You're the weakest girl I've ever met, but can bet before we're done."**_

As Barbara kept on trying to swat the fly away, she ended up slapping her hand on Gunther's body.

 _ **Gunther: "Little girl, I'll make a warrior out of yooouuu."**_

 _ **(Scene change)**_

Gunther set up some bull's eyes on some trees and began throwing his hatchets at them as they hit the targets dead in the center.

 _ **Gunther: "Soft as a baby, but hard as stone"**_

When it was Barbara's turn she accidentally threw the hatchets out of her hand and ended up sailing into the woods.

Barbara looked to where they went, but when she turned around she was faced with and angry Gunther as Barbara put on a little smile to calm things down.

 **(Scene change)**

Gunther was blindfolded as he held the spear he had in his hands. Barbara was ordered to throw rocks at him and when she did, Gunther deflected all of them.

 _ **Gunther: "Once you find your coore!"**_

 _ **Gunther: "You can simply win"**_

It was Barbara's turn to be blindfolded, but instead of being hit by rocks, Barbara was hit by her shield and the shield used by the Valkyrie.

 _ **Gunther: "You're a weak willed girl that's wines a lot and you haven't learned a thing"**_

 _ **(Scene change)**_

Barbara was chasing a rabbit to be tonight's dinner, but ended up losing it. When she got back to camp, she saw Gunther was already eating a big piece of cooked meat, Barbara looked to the right of Gunther and saw that he had caught and killed an elk.

 _ **Gunther: "Somehow I'll make a warrior out of you."**_

 _ **(Scene change)**_

Barbara was running through the forest as Gunther threw his incendiary grenades at her.

 _ **Barbara: "I'm never going to get a break"**_

 _ **Barbara: "I wish I can say goodbye to my family"**_

Barbara was attempting to hit through a piece of wood, but ended up getting splinters on her hand.

 _ **Barbara: "Why did I ever leave home?"**_

Barbara was now doing some hand to hand combat with Gunther, but Gunther just picked her up and threw her towards a tree.

 _ **Barbara: "This man got me drained of life."**_

Barbara tried to get up from the crash, but ended up falling to her knees.

 _ **Barbara: "I hope he can't see through me."**_

 _ **(Scene change)**_

Barbara was now swimming as fast as she could in a lake as Gunther threw more of his incendiary grenades at her.

 _ **Barbara: "Why did I let him teach me swim?"**_

 _ **Out of nowhere a Chorus: "You must stay strong!"**_

 _ **Gunther: You must be tough as a grizzly bear."**_

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong!"**_

 _ **Gunther: "And not let anything stand in your way."**_

 ** _Chorus: "You must be strong!"_**

 ** _Gunther: "With the strength of a mighty beast, just as undaunted as the Suunnn!"_**

Barbara was now learning how to use an incendiary grenade, but when she pulled the pin out, she ended up slipping on something and ended up tossing the grenade into some of Gunther's rations. The grenade exploded and ended up burning the rations.

Gunther had an enrage face as his rations were destroyed.

 _ **(Scene change)**_

 __Barbara and Gunther are now walking along a path while holding branches Gunther had cut of earlier.

 ** _Gunther: "We are wasting time, as the Grimm go to kill."_**

Gunther looked back and saw that Barbara was pretty far behind him, but was displeased as he saw her fall to the ground.

 _ **Gunther: "Listen to my innnstructions and miiight live!"**_

When Barbara fell to the ground, she looked up and saw Gunther right there looking her in disappointment, so he picked whatever tree branches she still had on her and took her sword, then once that was done he left her on the dirt path.

 _ **(Scene change)**_

When Barbara found where Gunther had set up camp, she saw Gunther coming towards her with her shield and a bag.

 _ **Gunther: "You're unsuited for... the pain of war, so take this and leave, for how can I make a warrior out of you?"**_

Gunther shoved the shield and bag to her and left the campsite for some reason. Barbara shocked at this just ran after him, when she thought she finally caught up to him, she saw that he was nowhere to be found, but before she turned around, the moon light shine upon something that caught her eye.

Barbara looked to where the light shined and saw her sword on top of a very tall tree which was the tallest one she saw.

With a determine look, Barbara thought that she wasn't going to leave without her sword.

So with no useful climbing equipment to help her, Barbara used her bare hands, but ended up falling back to the ground.

 _ **Chorus: "You must strong!"**_

With the first failure, Barbara suddenly got an idea, so she went back to the campsite and came back with the duel hatchets in hand and began her climb again.

 _ **Gunther: "You must be tough as a grizzly bear."**_

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong!"**_

Barbara climbed the tall tree for what felt like hours, Barbara was feeling pretty tired, but that didn't stop her from continuing her climb to her sword.

 _ **Gunther: "And not let anything stand in your way."**_

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong!"**_

 _ **Gunther: "With the strength of a mighty beast, just as undaunted as the Suunnn!"**_

Barbara finally manage to get her sword and when she got down, she was met with Gunther standing right there as if he was expecting her the whole time.

The two of them didn't say a word to each other, so instead Gunther just turned around and waved for Barbara to follow him.

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong!"**_

Barbara had the hatchets in her hand again and threw them at the bulls-eyes that Gunther created and this time when she threw them, she actually hit the targets.

 _ **Gunther: "We must be tough as a grizzly bear"**_

Barbara was now running along the dirt path while carrying a bunch of tree branches.

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong!"**_

 _ **Gunther: "We don't let anything get in our way"**_

Barbara sidestepped a swing from Gunther and retaliated by punching him in the face.

 _ **Chorus: "You must be strong"**_

 _ **Gunther: "With the strength of a mighty beast, just as undaunted as the Suunnn!"**_

Barbara is now seen carrying a dead elk as she now manage to get something for tonight's dinner.

 _ **(End song)**_

 **A/N**

 **Okay people I know that this isn't a chapter and this omake has nothing to do with the canon of the story, I mean it's too early for Barbara to learn how to used throw able objects like hatchets.**

 **So I hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, I will try to upload the chapter for Miki's turn in arriving in Remnant before or on or after Christmas, but don't expect anything if you don't see it around that time frame okay.**

 **Any so like always, Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dawn Samurai Part One

I don't own RWBY or For Honor just the plot and the OCs and anything else that you see here.

 **The Dawn Samurai Part One**

 **(Chicago, Nighttime, Miki's house)**

Right now, in the middle of the night, in one of the many houses in one of the neighborhoods of the city of Chicago, a Japanese foreign exchange student is currently sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Hmm, calculus is pretty easy once I understood it… and done." The Japanese girl, Miki Kurogane said as she had just finish answering the last problem on her math homework.

Once she was done, she put her homework away and laid down on her bed to rest for a bit.

'I wonder how Barbara's doing?' She asked mentally as she thought about her friend from Iceland that she made some time after she first arrived in America.

'Probably hitting a punching bag.' Miki thought as she knew some of things that her Iceland friend brought from her home land.

After laying on her bed for a good ten minutes, Miki sat back up on her bed and grabbed her PlayStation 4 controller on the nearby desk of her room.

Pressing the middle button on the controller, the PlayStation 4 in front of her on the T.V. stand responded by turning itself on with the light on it turning from orange to blue.

Miki played her PS4 earlier, but then she decided to do her homework first then play it afterwards.

Once the PS4 was turned on, Miki quickly logged in and immediately went to the For-Honor application on it.

Once the application was open, she went to the main menu and went down to the multiplayer option.

When the multiplayer option was selected, Miki then went and chose the ono on one matches.

The screen then took her to the Hero selection menu where she then decided on what hero to use.

'Okay, what hero to choose from.' Miki thought as she scrolled through the various heroes of the game.

'Should I play this match as the Orochi, I'll be fast, swift, have better dodging speed, but I'll have to be close to my enemies to land a decent hit, the armor is balance but if I face a Tank class warrior I won't last that long in a few hits.'

'Or perhaps a Kensei, difficulty of using a Kensei is easy, but I'm no longer a beginner, weapon has some decent reach in combat, armor is heavy so that will make me slow…so maybe not a Kensei today.'

'Maybe a Shugoki, they are tank class heroes making them very tolerable to pain, they have high health than the rest of the hero classes, but they mostly better well-trained with dealing heavy attacks, and seeing that they're tank class it isn't hard to believe that they have heavy weapons that deals more damage than other weapons, but along with the heavy weapon and the armor they have that makes them very slow and the they have a poor attack range, so no I'm not going with the Shugoki today.'

'But now that just leaves two left, the Nobushi and the Shinobi'

'Both seemed light armored, both have speed, both have capabilities of long range attacks, but… Shinobi has faster reflexes while the Nobushi has good balance…both seem like a good chose right now buuutttt, I've recently heard that the Shinobi has been getting a lot of criticism lately about its shadow dodge move and that people use it a lot making a match completely unfair…and I do have a reputation to keep of being the best player in the Samurai faction so Nobushi it is then.' Miki decided.

When Miki chose the Nobushi, the game then immediately started loading.

During the loading process, Miki started to think about the various heroes of the game, more specifically the Nobushi.

'Even though I know that their background was made for the game, I found that the Nobushi's duty is a very noble one. They have the duty to protect the people that live outside their castles. And to do that task alone is already inspiring while the armies take away the best warriors to fight in wars while the people are left defenseless.'

'It seems nice to know that women had some important role in times of war in Japan while I doubt the other factions gave any important to women of their era.'

After the thought, the game was finally done loading and revealed Miki's opponent.

"Hmm…a male Raider, well it's not a bad choice, but that's a Hero made for beginners, easy to master but shows that you lack what it takes to challenge yourself with other Heroes." Miki muttered.

The screen on the TV then showed the map where the match will be taking place in and it was one that Miki recognized from most of her one on one matches.

'Sanctuary Bridge…well this should be easy then.'

After the map was revealed, the screen then faded and then revealed Miki's Nobushi on one end of the bridge.

'Okay let the game begin.'

Miki moved her Nobushi towards the side of the bridge and kept her camera focus to the main bridge path.

Miki kept moving to spot any signs of her opponent until she eventually found him or her running along the other side of the bridge.

Seeing this, Miki ran across the bridge and towards the other side of it.

Once she got to the other side, she quickly followed her opponent that seemed to be completely unaware of her presence.

She kept following her opponent across the map until her opponent stopped, but before her opponent could turn around, Miki close the gap between them and attack her opponent with a forward thrust of her naginata.

Miki then locked onto her opponent and then went for another attack, but the Raider blocked it and tried retaliating with a heavy swing from the ring.

Miki dodge the attack and move to the side where she then performed a triple light attack combo, but in doing so a purple light appeared around blade of the weapon and it then suddenly dissipated when it hit the Raider.

This was the 'Poke the Nest' move that solely belong to the Nobushi of the game.

'He's poisoned, good.' Just as Miki said, the move Poke the Nest is a move with a poison effect on it as Miki saw that her opponent's health was slowly depleting.

The Raider tried to attack Miki with some light attacks, but Miki blocked the first two attacks and dodge towards the right of the Raider and hit him with a heavy overhead attack.

The attack left Miki's opponent with only half of his health.

Miki tried to perform another attack on the Raider, but the Raider dodge towards the side and swung at Miki.

The attack made it's mark on Miki taking away some of her health.

Miki's eyes narrowed at this. 'So…you manage to hit me, but it's still going to take more than that to win this round.' Miki thought.

The Raider swung again at Miki, but she backed away before the attack could reach her. Miki then struck from the left, but then dodge to the right and struck again from the right, chipping away some of the Raider's health.

When Miki did that, the Raider performed three heavy leftward swings three times in an attempt to hit Miki, but Miki rolled away from the axe wielding warrior to avoid the attack.

When the attack was finished Miki saw the Raider was starting to back away from Miki.

Miki was a bit confused by this until she saw the Raider's health bar, more specifically she the bar that was right under it.

'He's out of stamina.' Miki figured as she that her opponents stamina level was completely drained.

Seeing the opportunity before her, Miki dashed towards the Raider.

When Miki got close to him, she performed another poison attack move known as the 'Slithering Snake'.

The Raider couldn't block nor dodge in time for the attack and in the end was hit with the poison move with its poison effects taking over and depleting more of his health.

Right now, the Raider's health was getting to the critical zone.

Seeing that it was going to die soon, the Raider quickly turned around and ran.

"Hmm… where do you think you're going." Miki muttered as she ran after her opponent.

Even though the Raider ran, he didn't get far as Miki manage to land a hit from behind. Seeing that it was attacked, the Raider was forced to turn to face Miki again.

Miki performed some light attacks against the Raider, but the Raider was able to block them until Miki backed off as she saw that she was almost out of stamina.

After backing away from the Raider, Miki started to move around her opponent in a circle like a lion circling a zebra waiting to strike its prey.

But Miki only did this so that her stamina can be fully charged.

But at the same time Miki saw her opponent stamina bar fully charged and with that, the Raider attacked with a downward heavy swing.

Miki dashed towards the side and struck with her own heavy attack hitting its mark.

The Raider tried hitting her with a combo of light and heavy attacks, but they were either blocked or missed as Miki dodge some of them.

Now with a swing and a thrust of light and heavy attacks Miki made the Raider's health bar go into the critical stage.

The Raider tried one last time to hit Miki but failed as Miki dash to the side again and swung at the Raider's side with two heavy attacks performing the Death Rattle Form move.

When the second attack hit the Raider, it stuck in its position as Miki saw the options of square and triangle for her choice of execution.

Seeing this, Miki chose to press square and with it came the 'Sting like a Bee' execution.

Miki watched as her hero use the hook side of the naginata blade to stab the Raider's neck, then pull away only to spin around and cut the Raider's head clean off ending the match.

 **"** **WINNER"** The Narrator of the game said as Miki saw herself getting awarded a game point.

'Hmm either you lack skill …or you lack mastery of your hero, well no matter for it will take more than that to beat me.' Miki thought as the match ended and the game started loading for the next round.

When the game started the second round Miki found herself in the middle of the stone bridge.

'Okay so, where are you?' Miki thought as she used the camera to look around her current position.

After looking around for a couple of seconds, Miki finally saw her opponent running towards her from the side of the bridge.

Miki dash towards the Raider and when she got close, she thrusted her naginata at him pushing him back a little.

The Raider attacked with a heavy swing from its axe, but Miki evaded it and then broke the Raider's defense with a bash attack stunning the Viking.

Once the Raider was stunned, Miki then pushed the Raider back more, but in doing so the Raider ended up falling into on of the bridge's floor hatches which resulted in the death of the Raider and giving the second-round victory to Miki.

"…Well that was fast." Miki said as that match barely lasted a minute

After the second round, the last round was pretty much a breeze to Miki but at the same time…a disappointment.

In the last round, the Raider barely put up a fight as it just kept on attacking and hardly blocked Miki's attacks like the player of the Raider wasn't even trying to win anymore.

But anyway, after finishing the match, Miki suddenly heard something.

 **DING DONG!**

She heard the doorbell being ranged which was strange to her.

'That's…weird, Mr. and Mrs. Bunchan said they weren't going to be back until morning.' Miki thought as her caretakers told her this earlier during the day.

'Maybe they came home early, but…they have a key so there's no need for them to ring the doorbell.'

Thinking about it, Miki went to her window to see if anyone was there.

When she got there, Miki lifted one of the blinds slightly to see who was outside, but when she looked outside she saw…no one.

There wasn't a car parked outside the house that seemed to be running as all the cars in the area were on the parking lots of their owner's home, but they were all dead silent.

Miki looked around through the window to see if there were any people out in the night, but due to the darkness and limited light of the lamp post there wasn't much to see in the neighborhood.

 **DING DONG!**

Miki heard the doorbell ring again and turned her head towards the door, but there was something there that Miki couldn't believe.

'There's no shadow.' Miki thought as she looked at the door where her bedroom window was currently near on the second floor of the house. But still Miki saw that there was no shadow emanating at the front door even though the front door lights were on.

'This isn't right, if someone was at the door then their shadow should be there…something doesn't seem right about this.' Miki thought as she saw that this was getting strange and it started to creep her out to some degree.

So, before Miki headed downstairs, she went to her closest and pulled out her bag, but this bag was a lot longer and narrower to be considered a traveling bag.

Miki unzipped the bag and took out two objects that were wrapped around large pieces of fabric that had a small ribbon holding it together.

Miki pulled the ribbons and unwrapped the two objects.

The first object that was revealed was a sword shaped weapon that was made completely out of wood, this Miki's bokken that she had brought to America from her house in Japan.

As for the second object, it shaped just like the bokken, but unlike the bokken the weapon was in a sheath that had a strap attached to it. The weapon that Miki currently had was an actual katana that she brought with her.

'At first, I was a bit skeptical about bringing my bokken with me, but my katana…now that was something else, but I guess this is the habit of being in swordsman's household.'

Fortunately for Miki, the student exchange program, never would've guessed that someone would bring a weapon into the states, so it was easy to get her katana here, but just in case she was found out to have a weapon, she made sure to get a license to own one.

But anyway, once Miki got her weapons, she strapped her katana onto her back and held her bokken in her hands and went outside her room and went to the stairs.

Miki walked down the stairs very slowly as she made sure not to make a single sound.

As she walked down the stairs, she held her bokken in a tight grip.

 **DING DONG!**

Miki heard the doorbell ring again as it seems to ring every few seconds.

Once she made it down the stairs, Miki turned around and face the front door.

She slowly approached the door making sure to be careful with every step as her training senses started to kick in.

 **DING DONG!**

Miki made it to the front door as she heard the doorbell ring one more time. Miki waited for a few more seconds for the doorbell to ring again, but nothing came.

'That's…strange, what happ-'

Miki's thinking was cut short as something came through the front door's mail slot.

Miki backed away on instinct at the sudden appearance of a letter that just came through.

Miki who didn't let her guard down for a second looked at the letter and back at the front door.

Deciding on what to do next, Miki went to the front door and unlocked it, she then reached the doorknob and turned slowly as she ready herself for anything.

Once the doorknob was fully turned, Miki then swung the whole thing wide open.

But to her surprise, there was no one there.

" **Nantekotta i?" (What the hell?)** Miki said in her home language.

Miki peak out of the door to see if anyone was hiding nearby, but when she saw no visible signs of anyone, she closes the door and locked it.

Miki backed away slowly to make sure nothing else was suddenly happen.

Once she made sue nothing else happen, she turned her attention to the letter that came through the slot.

Miki picked up the letter and saw that that it had no address and only her name and a message on it.

"Miki Kokuren… By opening this letter, this means that you accept to abandon everything behind to uphold the mantle of Honor." Miki read the message on the letter.

"Abandon everything behind when I open this letter, what is this ' _Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo?'_ Miki thought as this reminded her of a certain anime.

'Sign'

'This is probably nothing, just some prank someone's trying to pull.'

Thinking that, Miki opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Honor is the virtue in where a warrior is truly defined by their actions, but the actions they take must have a rightful cause to be consider honorable. But Honor has now become weak and brittle in the most righteous of soul as the most selfish of things breaks them from the grace of a warrior."

"Miki Kokuren, by opening this letter you have agreed to uphold the mantle of Honor."

Before Miki knew it, a bright flash of light came from the letter and the next thing Miki knew was that she was soon covered in the light.

Once the light was gone in its place was nothing as Miki Kokuren had disappeared from the room.

 **(Unknown Location)**

In a swamp like area, a bright flash of light occurred.

After the flash, what stood in its place was Miki.

…

…

Miki just stood there in her place for a few moments before blinking a few times to get herself focus on what just happen to her.

Slowly Miki eyes started to look at her surroundings. All she saw were trees, vines, and water all around her.

"What…just…happen?" Miki asked to no one in particular as she was completely by herself.

Miki looked down upon herself and saw that she still had her kimono on and that she still held her bokken in her left hand.

"Okay my bokken is still with me and my clothes are still here, now let me see if…yes my katana is still here." Miki said as she made sure that nothing of hers was missing.

After seeing that everything was where they needed to be, Miki began to move until.

"MUSH!"

She heard a noise and it was then that Miki finally got a better look at her surroundings.

What she saw in her surroundings were trees, water, and vines all around her. Miki then look to her feet and saw that they were submerge in at least and inch deep of water.

"Gah!"

Also, it was right then that Miki finally felt how cold the water was and that she finally remembered that she was bare footed the entire time the moment she jumps from the coldness of the water.

"Ugh… the water is so cold and…ugh its feel so mushy." Miki expressed her discomfort of the current feeling of her feet.

"But regardless, the question remains on where am I?"

Miki thought about her situation for a moment before she remembers what happen back at the house.

"Wait…the letter."

Miki looked at her right hand and saw that she was still holding onto the letter that she read. Miki read the letter again, but due to it being night time in the sky Miki was barely able to see it clearly, but for some odd reason she could see it clearly.

"What?" Miki blinked in confusion as she saw her vision glow green. Miki blink a few times to get her vision right, but her sight kept fading from green to being normal again.

'What's going on?' That was the question Miki thought about as her vision wasn't acting right.

'This kind of vision...it as if I'm wearing Night Vision goggles well thought would explain why I can see the letter clearly.'

'But regardless, it's time to get back to the letter…hmm let's see.'

"Miki Kokuren… By opening this letter, this means that you accept to abandon everything behind to uphold the mantle of Honor."

"By opening this letter, I agreed to abandon everything? What is this a prank?"

…

"No"

…

"Not a prank, this seems too elaborate for someone's own amusement, but to abandon everything by opening a letter, this sounds just like the anime, but that's just fiction the concepts of it can't be applied to the real world."

'Sign'

"This will get me nowhere, maybe I should just find the nearest town, maybe someone there can help me."

Seeing that her current situation isn't doing her any good, Miki began to walk out of the marsh area and head in a random direction in hopes of finding the nearest town.

 **(A few hours later)**

After a few hours of walking, Miki had time to think of her current predicament.

"A mysterious letter, a sudden flash of light, and the next thing I know is that I'm in some strange area…everything about this sounds too much like an anime."

Miki felt a building frustration take over her, so she switch the letter she had to her left hand and rubbed her head with her right, but when she did that felt something on the top of her head.

"Huh…what's this?"

Miki felt something on her head, she felt that whatever was on her head had a triangular shape, it was furry, and it felt …strange as if whatever was on her head was a part of her and felt strangely natural to her.

"What is this and UGH! What is this thing I'm feeling behind me it's…UGH! It's been bothering for hours!"

Just as Miki said, for the past few hours she has had an uncomfortable feeling in her rear and it was finally starting to get to her and she had to get rid of it somehow.

"Uh…how do I rid of this? Whatever this is, it's wriggling in my kimono, I don't want to take off my kimono, but this feeling is really bothering me."

…

…

'SIGN'

"Looks like I have no choice then."

Miki lay down her bokken and the letter and drew out her katana.

"Sign…I'm sorry grandma."

And with that Miki angled her sword behind her carefully and cut a fairly large slit into her kimono that her grandma gave to her.

Miki then sheathe her katan and reached into the slit she made and felt what has been bothering her, but what she felt immediately sent a shiver down her spine.

"W-what…what is this." Miki said as the thing she felt was long and felt fur around it that almost felt like a tail.

With some struggle Miki manage to take whatever has been bothering her out through the slit and what she saw surprised her that night.

"…Is this…a tail?" Miki said as she looked at the tail that was swaying side to side behind her, but the tail was no ordinary tail, this was a tail that Miki was very familiar with... it was a cat's tail.

"Wait a minute…a cat tail and these things on my head…are these ears…cat ears." That was when Miki came to a realization as her earlier thought started to resurface.

'A mysterious letter, transported somewhere from a flash of light, a cat's tail and ears…am I…in an anime and am I… a demi-human?' Miki thought as everything she experienced earlier started to make some impossible sense to Miki due to how absurd it was to someone sane as her.

But before she could think any further she heard something.

"SNAP!"

Hearing a noise, Miki turned towards the direction of the noise.

Feeling her training instincts kick in, Miki quickly picks up her bokken and gets into a stance.

"Who's there?" Miki said as her tone now change into a commanding one.

The only answer Miki got was a growl as the thing that made the noise reveal itself and several others reveal themselves as well.

What Miki saw had her in complete disbelief. What she saw in front of her were several werewolf like creatures with black fur and bone armor that covered various parts of the bodies as they all stood on their hind legs making them a foot taller than Miki.

"This can't be real…Beowolves." Miki said as she recognizes the seven-black beast from a certain American made anime that became a huge hit back in Japan.

 **ROOOAAARRRR!**

One of the Beowolves that looked to be that pack leader roared out at Miki and at that moment one of the other Beowolves charged at her.

Seeing the beast come for her, Miki prepared herself for it.

Once the beast got close, it lunged at her. Miki reacted by dodging to the left and struck a counter attack to the beowolf's back.

The hit hardly seemed effective as the beowolf turn towards her with an angered look in its eyes.

'Crap' Was Miki's thought as the Beowolf attack her again by swinging its right arm at her.

Miki ducked under it and tried striking again this time at the neck of the Beowolf with excellent precision.

The attack disoriented the Beowolf but doing so only made it angrier as it started to viciously attack Miki.

Miki was able to dodge the attacks as they became predictable thanks to the kendo matches she participated in the past.

At every chance she got, Miki would attack at what she deemed to be the vital spots on the Beowolf's body. She hit various joints on the arms and legs that weren't covered in bone armor, but none seem to be doing anything good to kill the Grimm in the process.

'No matter what I do, my bokken doesn't seem to do the trick. Well… that was to be expected since Grimm by my guess have a more physically stronger body than people and the fact that I'm using a wooden weapon that seems like its going to break at any moment isn't helping.'

'Maybe I can use my katana…but wait, will it be anymore effective in killing the Grimm than my bokken?' She thought of her question.

But as she thought, Miki suddenly sense something telling of something dangerous coming, so on instinct Miki ducked under a swing attack from one of the other Beowolves.

When Miki saw this, she was surprised by her sudden action that she didn't react in time for an oncoming attack from behind.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Miki screamed out in pain as she was hit from behind from another one of the Beowolves forcing her to fall down towards the ground as inmense pain took over her.

Realizing her current state, fear began to overcome Miki as the Beowolves started to come closer to her to finish her off.

'I-is…is it really… going to end like this for me?' Miki believe that her end was near and that these will be her final thoughts.

'W-why…did it have to be like this…I…just wanted to live…my life.'

But before anything could happen, one of the Beowolves was suddenly swept the ground and fell giving out a short whine.

Hearing what has happen to its comrade, the other Beowolves including the Alpha look to where their comrade was and saw something else along with it.

The Beowolves saw another person in that looked to be female if the warriors slender body shape was anything to go by was wearing leather clothing with light shoulder armor and a jingasa on her head while holding a long pole arm weapon with a hooked like blade at the end of it.

But before the Beowolf on the ground could do anything, it was suddenly beheaded by the weapon of the leather covered warrior.

Seeing at what has happen to their fellow Beowolf, the Alpha roared out giving an order to the rest of its pack to attack the strange warrior.

But even though the warrior was out numbered, the slaughter that came after clearly showed that whoever this person was, was clearly not someone anyone would want to take lightly.

When one of the Beowolves got close to her, it lunged at her, but the warrior quickly spins ducked under it and quickly thrusted her weapon at the Beowolf that came after the previous one.

The attack hits the Beowolf square in the chest and manages to break through the bone armor and ends up lodge deep inside the monster chest.

With a yank, the female warrior pulls her weapon back bringing the dead Beowolf along with it and with a swift kick, she kicks the dead Beowolf freeing her weapon.

She then spins around to face the Beowolf that had lunged at her.

The Beowolf tries to attack her, but she just instantly blocks all of them from left and right and counters by slashing its arms off. The Beowolf cried out in pain at the loss of its arms but was quickly silence by the warrior spinning around and cutting its head off.

With another Beowolf dead, the female warrior quickly fronts flipped over the now evaporating body of the Beowolf but at the same time threw two small sharp objects behind her at two more of the Beowolves that suddenly started charging at her.

In some stroke of either luck or skill, the two small sharp objects made it into one of the two Beowolves eyes.

The two Beowolves cried out in pain from the attack, but in their cries of pain, the two Beowolves fail to hear the hissing sound from the two small objects and it wasn't soon after that both of those small objects exploded blowing up both the Beowolves heads from their bodies making them headless.

With four of the Beowolves dead, the remaining three started to become weary of their suppose to be prey especially the Alpha as it saw four of its pack member killed in a few short moment by the mysterious female warrior.

Suddenly two of the remaining Beowolves left their leaders side and recklessly charged at their opponent.

The female warrior followed their example and charged as well.

Once both parties got close to one another, it was this time that the warrior attacked first at the Beowolf on her left with a leftward swing of her weapon.

The attack made a deep cut into the Beowolf's side forcing it to stop.

Seeing the Beowolf stop, the warrior ran and jumped off its back and kick the other Beowolf beside it in the face forcing it back.

After forcing the Beowolf back, the warrior did back and forth attacks on both Beowolves as she downward slashed on the down Beowolf's neck, then spinned around and swung at the other Beowolf before using the blunt end of her weapon to quickly hit the down Beowolf behind in the face, then thrusting her weapon into the Beowolf in front to her left leg then slicing it off forcing it to go down. Then afterwards she turned around again and slashed at the Beowolf's neck again only this time cutting the whole head off, before spinning around and using the hook part of her weapon to make it sink into the other Beowolf's neck before pulling it out leaving a long and deep slit on its throat leaving theBeowolf to fall down completely as it started to spas out as its blood started to pour out of its neck making the Beowolf bleed to death.

After that, the female warrior turn towards the last Beowolf in the pack, the Alpha who had watched as its pack was immediately killed in such short time as the female warrior barely gave any time for them to retaliate as she attacked them at every second before they even had a chance.

Seeing that the odds are now against it, the Alpha Beowolf turned around and tried to run, but before it could get far, it felt two sharp this pierce into its legs and seconds later it felt whatever stabbed it legs blow up making the Alpha Beowolf legless.

But even though it was legless, the Aplha Beowolf began to crawl away from its adversary as it still tried to escape, but it was all for naught as the female warrior walked towards the Alpha Beowolf and ended its existence by stepping on its neck and stabbing weapon into the expose back of its head killing it.

Once the Alpha was dead, the female warrior went over to the girl that tried to defend herself against the Beowolves with her bokken and looked over her current state.

It was not long after that Miki finally regained her bearings as she struggles to get up due to her wounds, she looked up towards the one that has saved her and when she did, she got the most ironic and shocking surprise of the night.

The person standing in front of her was wearing a robe like outfit that covered their entire body.

In front of her was someone that she thought about recently, but only believe for this person to be made up from old lore of warriors.

The person standing in front of her protecting her from these beasts was a protector of the wild, the protector of those that chose to live outside the protection of castles, the one that many would call the 'Wild Warrior'.

"A…a N-Nobushi."

 **A/N**

 **Okay well here is the next installment in For Honor: We Stand United**

 **Sorry about the wait you guys, I just didn't have enough time to make a new chapter and everything.**

 **So yeah this is how Miki Kokuren got to Remnant…by opening a letter.**

 **Not my most creative way seeing that I got the idea from an anime about three kids going into another world after opening a letter. So, if anyone can tell me the official English version title of it than that person will get a shout out**

 **But on another note, I read in the reviews that everyone wanted Miki to be a faunas since two of my main characters are humans, but I originally wanted Barbara to be a faunas, but didn't see how I'll be able to fit that one in.**

 **So, in the end Miki got that gig of being a faunas and a cat faunas at that, I know some of you said to make her a fox faunas, but here's my reason for making her a cat.**

 **Reason being is that having a fox like character is something that is way overuse in anime like a lot.**

 **My evidence is 'Dog Days' they had a cute blond fox ninja with a nice rack.**

 **Naruto: That powerful nine tail fox**

 **My friend on this site making himself a fox faunas.**

 **League of Legends: That sexy fox chick.**

 **Etc… look all I'm saying is that the whole fox concept is overused in stuff and I chose a cat because luckily for me is that cats are a part of Japan culture other than the fox in folklore that is.**

 **I had to literally look up Japans culture for animal folklore and low and behold was that cats had their own legend about them, and I will be using some of those things in the folklore to the story.**

 **And P.S. the term Demi-Human was the term used to describe animal-human hybrids in anime before RoosterTeeth created the term Faunas**

 **So anyway like always Like this, follow this, or both**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dawn Samurai Part Two

I don't own For Honor or RWBY just the OCs and the plot.

 **The Dawn Samurai Part Two**

 **(Swamp Lands, Midnight)**

After the deaths of the Beowolves, Miki being too injured to move properly was carried by the Nobushi who had a surprising amount of strength.

But after what seems like hours well to Miki that is, probably due to her injuries, the Nobushi had taken her to what seems to be her den as the two of them entered a cave.

After entering the den, the Nobushi set Miki down against the cave wall near the cave entrance as the Nobushi went deeper inside the cave.

While the Nobushi was occupying herself doing who knows what, Miki was rubbing her arms to keep herself warm from the nights cold.

As Miki rubbed her arms, the Nobushi soon came back from the cave only this time there was a light in it.

The Nobushi picked up Miki and carried her to the deeper part of the cave.

Once the two of them were in the deeper part of it, Miki saw the things that were in the Nobushi's den.

Miki saw a campfire which turned out to be the source of light inside the cave, a metal pot, a basket full of herbs, a grinding bow, a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and various supplies and weapons like two identical katanas but one was in a white colored sheathe with pink cherry blossoms on it while the other was a black colored sheathe with blood red flowers on it. Miki also saw a kunabo which was strange to have such a weapon in the den of the Nobushi, but after what has happened earlier Miki figured that there must be others of the Samurai faction somewhere around here.

The Nobushi set Miki down on a soft pelt of animal fur.

Miki tried to move but when she tried to do it, a surge of pain jolted through her.

"Gah!" Miki cried out.

Soon after Miki felt hands on her body keeping her down.

"Relax." The Nobushi spoke for the first time as Miki turned her head to look at the warrior. "You're hurt badly, so try no move so much, I have something that will help ease the pain." She said. She then rolled Miki to her side and grabbed a piece of wood from the fire and started pressing it onto her wounds.

"Aaahhh!-mmmmm" Miki screamed out but was immediately silence when the Nobushi quickly turned her face so that it was faceplanted into the cold hard floor of the cave.

The Nobushi cauterized Miki's wounds until she tosses the piece of wood back into the fire. The cauterization of Miki's wound was only a temporary means of stopping the bleeding of the wounds as the Nobushi only pressed the fire wood onto her for a minute before removing it.

The Nobushi then got up and headed for the pile of herbs and the grinding bowl right next to them, so for the next few minutes the Nobushi spent it mixing various herbs and grinding them into the mixing bowl.

The Nobushi soon came back to Miki as she kept making low groaning sounds from her pain.

The Nobushi rolled Miki to her side to get good look at her wounds.

The three claw marks on her back from the Beowolves were still there and saw the bleeding was starting to seep out again, this prompted the Nobushi to quickly applied her medicine before more blood loss came.

The Nobushi gently applied the ointment she created onto Miki's back.

Miki on the other hand felt the medicine being applied to her and felt a nice relaxing feeling from as she started to slow down her breathing from the pain of her wounds.

After applying the medicine, the Nobushi went and took some bandages from her supplies and brought it back to Miki.

"I need to wrap these bandages around you, so I'm going to undress you now." The Nobushi said.

But for Miki who just had her face planted to the cave floor a few minutes ago and was trying her best to breathe calmly simply nodded.

Seeing the nod, the Nobushi raised Miki into an upright position and started undressing her.

The Nobushi slowly removed the kimono on Miki until it dropped to the floor of the cave.

Miki was embarrassed that she was currently naked in front of a stranger, but she just told herself that this is just like gym class.

'Calm down Miki, she just another girl like you there's nothing to be ashamed about, this is just like gym class in the changing room.' Miki thought.

Miki kept glancing at the warrior from time to time as she kept bandaging her wounds.

"If you have something to say, then say it." The Nobushi asked.

"W-why…did you save me?" Miki asked as the Nobushi looked at her before returning to finish bandaging her.

"Is it not common sense to help someone in danger?" The Nobushi asked as if her earlier action was obvious.

"…Oh…right, sorry about that then."

"You have nothing to apologize for, now hold still I still need to bandage you." She said assuringly.

A few more minutes later, the Nobushi finish bandaging Miki, then help Miki dress herself again had her sit a little bit closer to the fire.

"Stay put and warm yourself up, I'll make us some tea." The Nobushi said as she got up and went for her pot.

While the Nobushi was making the tea, this gave Miki time to think.

'Of all the things that had to happen today…first it was get up at the usual time, get ready, head to school and start the regular student learning routine, the go get hotdogs with Barbara, the unintentionally meet Darren and have hotdogs with him, go home, do homework, then play For Honor until midnight. That was my ordinary day in America…but then I end up opening a mysterious letter and the next thing I know I end up in a different location as a cat demi-human and go walking through a swamp being both tired and cold, fight Beowolves from America's first ever successful anime series which shouldn't be possible as they're just made up and next I'm saved by a video game avatar.'

…

…

'How much more anime can my life get right now?' She mentally asked herself. She would've dismiss this whole thing as just one big dream, but after suffering intense pain from the Beowolves attacks, she saw that this is all very real and not a dream.

The tea was done brewing and the Nobushi handed Miki a cup.

"Here. Drink, this will help you warm up." She said as Miki took the cup and started drinking the tea.

The tea tasted good and it did warm her up inside.

Miki enjoyed the tea for a few more minutes before asking "Who are you?"

The Nobushi who had a cup of tea in her hands and for some odd reason has not taken her mask and hat off yet looked at Miki before answering.

"…I…am a Nobushi" She stated.

"No not that, I mean what's your name?" Miki asked.

…

"My name…is Sakuya…Sakuya Hana." The Nobushi now identified as Sakuya answered.

"Well…my name is Miki, Miki Kokuren."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Ms. Kokuren, but let me ask you, why are you in the swamp lands?"

Sakuya asked seriously.

At that moment, Miki didn't know what to say, she thought about telling her the truth, but she knew that telling her that she's from another world would sound just plain crazy without solid evidence. Miki knew she had to lie her way out of this, something she not comfortable with sometimes but what other choice does she have, it's not like she can fight her way out of this because why would she do that when she knows that she's currently outmatch and injured.

Seeing that Miki has no other options, she tries to lie her way out of this.

But what type of lie to tell the warrior, Miki didn't want to try her luck, she had the feeling that the Nobushi had keen senses.

"I-I'm out here doing some training." Miki said.

"Training?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, training. I'm out here to train, to sharpen my skills. My father told me to never forget to practice my skills unless I want them to dull in the future." Miki said hoping her lie would work on the warrior.

Sakuya stared at her through her mask after hearing the reason before giving her reply.

"That is good then." She said. "Your father is right, it is best to keep your skills sharp then dull, but why couldn't you train somewhere else, somewhere…safer and more secure?"

"Training in Grimm territory is a dangerous thing to do, only the Huntsmen Academies do such a thing because the Huntsmen and Huntresses are there, but for your father to send you here…well that is quite foolish don't you agree."

"M-my father didn't send me here." Miki said. "I came here by choice."

This earned a surprised look from Sakuya…or Miki thought she was given a surprise look because Sakuya still wore her mask.

"Then you are either foolish or you have a death wish." She said seriously surprising Miki with that statement.

"What?!" Miki asked.

"An untrained girl like you who has yet to fully master the sword choosing to come to train in Grimm territory is both idiotic and suicidal." Sakuya stated.

"I didn't know that this swamp is Grimm territory."

…

"…Foolish girl." Sakuya said seriously as she looks closely at Miki. "The **ENTIRE** wilderness is Grimm territory, the moment anyone leaves the safety of their village, town, or city they immediately enter Grimm territory and every step that they take is one possible step closer to death."

This caught Miki off guard a bit, but before she could say anything Sakuya asked another question.

"Where do you live?" Sakuya asked her.

"I-I-I live in…a village east of here." Miki answered. "Why do you asked?"

"Because I'm taking you home." Sakuya stated surprising Miki.

"W-what, no you can't." Miki said as she started to panic.

"Why not?" Sakuya asked.

"Because..." Miki didn't know what to say next for she was at a loss.

"Because what Kokuren?" Sakuya asked while calling her by her last name.

...

...

"Kokuren! Answer me!" Sakuyta yelled a bit at Miki.

"B-because...I don't know where it is." Miki said

This somewhat took the Nobushi by surprise as she didn't expect such an answer.

A silence overcame the room as the only things that can be heard is the fire crackling.

...

"How come?" Sakuya asked.

"B-because, as I was traveling, I lost my map, I'm not very good with directions so my father gave a map to me before I left." Miki lied.

"How did you lose the map?" Sakuya asked again.

"Well...I don't really remember how I lost it, just that I had it with me at one point, then at another point I lost it." Miki told her as she kept playing her bets that her lies would come through for her.

"What is the name of your village?" Sakuya asked.

"A-a-Akuma, Akuma Village." She said. 'Why the hell did I use a 'Street Fighter' name for that one?' Miki thought as she just blurted out a random video game character.

...

"Do not lie to me Kokuren." Sakuya said and suddenly it felt like the room got colder despite being near a fire.

"But I wasn't lying." Miki said.

"Yes you were. I am not a fool to just believe every word that comes out of a person's mouth. I have travel across this land for many years, and have been to every village whether they be hidden or not on the map, and I have never heard of a village called Akuma Village." Sakuya said as Miki began to look defeated.

"So tell me Kokuren." Sakuya said as Miki look up at her. "Where. Do. You. Lived?" She asked emphasizing each word.

That was when silence took over the whole cave.

"I...can't tell you." Miki said.

"Why not?" Sakuya asked.

"Because whether I tell you or not, you'll never believe my story." Miki said.

"Oh, I believe I can." Sakuya said.

"No you wouldn't, anything I'll say will be nothing but insanity to you."

"Hm... Kokuren." Sakuya said as Miki looked at her. "I've experience many things that would make people call me insane for doing them, but after facing them, hardly anything would surprise me now."

After a few moments of silence, the Nobushi spoke again this time in a more calm manner.

"So I will only ask you this. You are not from here are you?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Miki asked confused.

"You are not from this world." She said.

Miki became surprised by the sudden statement.

"H-how did you know?" Miki asked wanting to know how the Nobushi manage to figure that out.

"Because, I find it strange that from what I can tell is that a smart young girl like yourself is all the way out here in Grimm territory in the middle of the night where Grimm are most active to simple training. And by seeing the weapons you had on hand with you at the time I found you, I question why you brought a bokken with you, that sword is used for training, not killing Grimm…well… unless you studied the ways of combat that involves the use of blunt weaponry that allows the wielder to not only be able to defeat the opponent, but that can kill them by slicing them like a regular sword would, but when I saw how you used the bokken, it confirmed that you don't know the ways of that kind blunt weaponry combat."

"The stance, the way you moved the bokken are skills and stances that a wielder of a katana would use." Sakuya continued.

"Not only that but from the attire I found you in after I have dealt with those Beowolves. That yukata of yours looks very well kept, despite it having a few tears from the Beowolves and the soaked lower portion of it, everything else looked completely fine from it." Sakuya said.

"Meaning?" Miki asked as she started to become cautious of the warrior's deduction.

"Meaning that you couldn't have travel here on foot, because your clothes would've been coated in some dust and leaves, but they look like they have just been worn only a few hours ago."

'How did she figure that out?' Miki thought at Sakuya's last deduction about her clothes.

Miki was surprise that Sakuya was able to deduce her lie from their short interaction, but that still leaves one thing unanswered.

"But wait, that doesn't explain how you knew I from another world." Miki said.

"Oh, so you admit it." She said in mock surprise.

"What? What do you mean by that? You just said that I'm from another world." Miki said.

"Oh…I only did that to surprise you. I never had any real evidence that you're from another world to begin with." Sakuya stated calmly with some playfulness in her voice

"But then that means you never knew that I'm from another world then." Miki said.

"Oh, but now I do."

"But you just said-" Miki was then interrupted by Sakuya.

"You just confirmed that you're from another world a few moments ago." Sakuya said in a matter of fact.

'Oh…she got me.' Miki thought as she just gave away the answer to the Nobushi's unasked suspicion.

Sakuya chuckled a bit before putting her cup of tea down.

"I think this will be enough for the night, get some rest, we'll talk more about this in the morning." Sakuya said as she helps Miki get ready for bed.

"But let me tell you this Miki Kokuren." Sakuya said as she was still preparing Miki for the night and Miki having her attention being taken from her.

"You're not the only one from another world." She said cryptically.

 **(LATER)**

While Miki went to sleep, the Nobushi now known as Sakuya went outside the cave.

Once she was outside she looks back towards the cave where Miki was sleeping before looking back out to the swampy forest.

"You can come now Shadow."

And at that moment a dark clothed figured appear right in front of Sakuya as it kneeled in front of her.

"Please stand Shadow." Sakuya said to the new arrival.

The figured identified as Shadow stood up, Shadow wore a outfit that was designed to suited for a ninja as the clothes the person wore was made of traditional smooth cloth that is the colored black with a black visor covering the eyes, but due to how the outfit is the figure couldn't be distinguish from either male or female and there was also a sword on its back.

"Shadow, is there anything to report on the Knight and the Warmonger?" Sakuya asked.

Shadow said nothing as it produced a scroll from behind it and unraveled it in front of Sakuya.

Sakuya saw what was on the scroll, what was on it were three symbols one with a crow, a castle and a samurai helmet, but the castle and the crow symbols had red X's on them while the samurai helmet was left alone.

Seeing this Sakuya brought her hand to her chin and thought about the crossed-out symbols on the scroll.

"So 'DUTY' and 'STRENGTH' have perished, then that leaves me 'HONOR' to die last." Sakuya mumbled.

"Shadow, have they already met their successors?" Sakuya asked in which Shadow gave a nod.

"So, then that means they are already being taken to the fortress?" Shadow gave another nod.

'SIGN'

"Then I guess that the least I could do is to prepare my successor for what is to come before she heads to the fortress." Sakuya said.

Sakuya then looked at Shadow before waving her hand at the ninja dismissing it.

In the blink of an eye, Shadow immediately disappeared from Sakuya's sight retreating to who knows where until it is called upon again.

Sakuya looked up into the night sky with a face of sadness.

"William…Gunther…I'll miss the both of you, despite the ideals we were taught that separated us to the extent of us becoming enemies at the beginning, it never broke the bond we forged together as wolves."

"The two of you may be gone form this world, but your spirits will live on in your successors."

"So…before I join the both of you in the next world, I will pass on my spirit to my successor. This girl Miki shows promise…I only hope that your successors show the same amount of promise as her."

Sakuya then went back inside the cave and went over to the pile of weapons at the end of it.

She grabbed the katana with the cherry blossoms on it while being careful not to wake up Miki, but she was sure that she saw a twitch come from her cat ears.

Sakuya made her way out of the cave again and walk some distance away from it into the forest. She walked some distance away from the cave until she was in a clearing, when Sakuya saw the clearing she took off her noh mask and jingasa hat and set them on the ground before entering the center of the clearing.

Once Sakuya was in the center of the clearing, that was when her appearance was revealed for all to see in the glistening moonlight.

Sakuya has an aged face for a woman in her late seventies, but the wrinkles on her face were few as training made her look to be in her late forties or early fifties. The grey hair on her head was tied to a bun so that it could be concealed inside the jingasa hat, in the moonlight Sakuya dulled gold eyes shone.

Sakuya stayed still in the center of the clearing for a few minutes as the nights wind blew past her and the leaves of the nearby tree fell and drifted with the wind.

But then Sakuya placed her right hand on the handle of her katana and slowly drew it out from its sheathe.

Once the blade was fully drawn out of its sheathe, Sakuya then swung the blade in a swift motion, then did it again and again repeatedly with precise and steady movements.

What Sakuya was doing right now was a blade dance as she moved towards many directions but never truly leaving the center of the clearing. Sakuya movements with her sword flowed with elegance and grace with the wind as with every sword swing that Sakuya made was swung fast in the blink of the eye, but despite this Sakuya's movement moved and flowed as if it was water.

With every sword swing, the leaves that blew past by her were never once hit as they blew around her creating a shadow of a tornado around her.

For the next couple of minutes, Sakuya performed this blade dance as to some it would look like a practice secession, but to those that have fought with great virtue and skill will see that this blade dance was being done for performance but was being done as a way to offer respect for fallen comrades.

After a few more minutes of this blade dance, Sakuya finished it off with a simple sweep across the ground before sheathing the blade back into its sheathe.

With that done Sakuya headed back to the cave to prepare for Miki's training.

But before she left the clearing, Sakuya sense the presence of someone nearby, she knew that this person was watching her with their prying eyes since she entered this clearing. Sakuya recognized this presence as she has not sensed it for years, but she recognized the evil intent behind it.

So as fast as lightning, Sakuya threw a kunai at the source of the unfavorable presence, but the kunai was easily deflected by a sword swing.

With the kunai deflected, the one responsible for it walked out of the forest.

It was a man as it can be seen by the person's muscular figure but Sakuya recognize this man all to well and gave him a cold and disgusted look. The man was wearing a shitaga and hakama pants, the man is also wearing a straw hat and has two small curved blades hanging on his waist.

The man came walking out of the forest holding two katanas as he dragged them across the dirt.

"I haven't seen you perform that dance in years." The man said, but Sakuya kept giving the man a cold look.

"Even after all this time, your skills in its performance never dulled not one bit." The man continued on as he kept walking slowly towards Sakuya.

"I remember how you use to perform that dance for me in the past, isn't that right sister?" The man asked.

"What do you want Ichiro?" Sakuya asked with a voice laid with venom to the man now identified as her Ichiro.

"Can't a brother see his little sister after years of being separated from each other." He said.

"The _'brother'_ I knew is long gone, he died when he fell from his grace of honor." Sakuya stated.

"There you go again spouting about your so called honor, when will you learned that honor is a now dead virtue?"

"Honor will not die along as I still live and those I teach it too will live on to teach it to others." Sakuya replied.

"Humph, like you plan to teach that girl you have in your cave?" He said causing Sakuya's eyes to widen slightly.

"Oh don't be so surprised Sakuya, I saw her in the swamp earlier fighting those Beowolves and I saw how you saved her from them, did you really think I wouldn't have followed you when I was presented the chance?"

Sakuya just kept glaring at him.

"Huh, don't worry, the girl is not what I'm here for... it's you." Ichiro stated as he pointed one of his swords at her.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I want my blade back." Ichiro said.

Sakuya's eyes widen bigger than before when she heard this.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not give you that blade." Sakuya stated firmly.

"That blade you have is my birthright! Father gave me that blade and you stole it from me!" Ichiro said

"Father gave that blade to a son who truly knew the ways of honor, a son that he could respect and would never tarnish what the family stood for."

"But now, that very son has turned into a heartless mercenary, a warrior without cause or reason other than to earn money for himself. I will not let taint that blade with your hands." Sakuya said with some hints of regret in her voice.

" **YOU** have NO right to take that blade away from me, and who cares what father says, he's dead now. His words no longer have any hold on us." Ichiro said.

"Now give me the blade or else."

"Or else what Ichiro?" Sakuya asked him, but she figure what he was going to say next.

"Or I'll have to kill you and that girl you have if necessary to get my blade back then so be it." Ichiro stated strongly.

…

"Leave now brother, I don't want to fight, but I will if I must. If you wish to harm me then do so, but I will not allow you to harm the girl for if you do, the you won't like what comes next. Besides you know that you can't hope to beat me, I am a Wolf remember." Sakuya stated.

"Oh yes, I'm weaker than you because **YOU'RE** a Wolf." Ichiro scoffs at the word.

"You pride yourself too much on that title, it makes me question if you're the one who tarnishes our household." Ichiro said as Sakuya gave him a death glare.

"Well...it doesn't matter for let me tell you something dear sister that I don't need to be a wolf to kill you!" Ichiro charged at Sakuya and once he got close he brought both of his katanas down on top of Sakuya who manage to raise he own katana in time to block it.

While the two were in the deadlock, the sister chose to speak.

"Hmm…you certainly have gotten stronger Ichiro since the last time we fought, but your strength is clearly fueled by your arrogance and rage, but as for me…my strength comes from my honor." Sakuya said as she pushed her brother back.

The mercenary took a few steps back, but he soon came back on Sakuya by swinging his right sword at her but it was block but as soon as the attack was blocked, Ichiro pointed the sword in his left at her and thrusted it forward, but Sakuya saw this and quickly spun around it and swung her sword at her brother hitting his left shoulder.

Ichiro grunted in pain and quickly moved away to avoid another sword swing.

"Your honor means nothing Sakuya, in this world you only have yourself to fight for, because what honor is there when the honor we knew is dead here…you fight to preserve something that no longer exist." Ichiro said as he and Sakuya started circling each other.

"You only say that because you have given up your honor when you betrayed me." Sakuya shot back.

"I didn't betray you, it was YOU who betrayed me." Ichiro said. "I should've been the Wolf of Honor, not you. I was the most honorable out of the two of us, father himself saw that in me, that's why he made me the heir to the family, NOT YOU."

Ichiro charged at Sakuya again whiel bring both of his katanas down upon her again, Sakuya held up her katana to block the strike again, but this time it was different because the move was a feint as Ichiro stop mid swing and pulled back his swords in order to stab them into Sakuya.

Sakuya quickly side stepped the attack and slashed at her brother again, Ichiro tried to retaliate, but Sakuya moved to quickly for him to land a decent hit all the while Sakuya slashed at him every chance she got while she was moving.

Sakuya was going in for another strike, but Ichiro growing frustrated from his current situation swung both of his katanas in a large arc.

Sakuya saw the incoming attack and chose to block it at the last moment, the moment the blade connected it cause Sakuya to skid back a few feet.

Once she stop, she quickly headed for Ichiro again this time hold her sword in reverse grip.

When she was close, Ichiro brought both katanas down on her, but she quickly brought up her sword and held back the attack with a single arm. But despite Sakuya holding it, she couldn't withstand the strength behind the blades with just one arm as she was starting to be pushed down.

In the end Sakuya was forced to knee from her brother's strength.

"Look at you, still as weak and fragile as always Sakuya, when it comes to strength, that is where I excel at." Ichiro said but before he could continue any longer Sakuya reached towards his waist and pulled out something.

What she pulled out was one of his daggers and Sakuya quickly stabbed it into her brother's thigh.

"Aarrgh!" Ichiro screamed in pain at the stab to his thigh forcing him to fall to one knee.

With the loss of strength from her brother, Sakuya quickly grabbed the other dagger on his waist and stabbed him again this time in the side.

Ichiro swung one of his swords, but Sakuya already back away from him before he got a chance to hit her.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, Ichiro pulled out both of his daggers from their spots and dropped them on the ground.

"That was a dirty move even for you sister." Ichiro sneered at her for what she did.

"I am a Nobushi remember, I must utilized everything in my surroundings in order to survive." She said simply.

"Then you're no different from me, you throw away your honor for selfish reasons."

"No, you're wrong, that is not being selfish or throwing away my honor, that is simply something a Nobushi would do and there is no shame in that."

"Gggrrr, always trying to have the last word now do you?" Ichiro asked.

"Just because you always got them when we were younger."

Sakuya looked in some regret at her brother and saw him breathing hard a little bit as he held his side from his bleeding wounds, but so was she, the energy she used in the dance earlier has drain some of her energy in her aged body, but Sakuya saw that the same thing can be said for her brother seeing as he is tired from doing a simple sword swing.

"I…intend…to take…THAT BLADE…AND STABBED IT RIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEART YOU ARE BACKSTABBING LITTLE SISTER!" Ichiro screamed out as he charged at her once again but this time in full force as he started to swing his duel katanas wildly in many directions.

Sakuya parried and deflect every strike that came her way, but at the same time she was being pushed back by her brother's relentless assault of attack and it wasn't looking good for Sakuya.

Sakuya is a warrior that mostly specializes in quick and swift light attacks to wear her enemy down to weaken them, a best used strategy used by those who value speed, but because of this she was not really use to having to deal with a relentless assault of attacks like this.

The attacks kept coming until the two of them enter another deadlock.

"YOUR LIFE…IS MINE SAKUYA, I WILL TAKE IT ONE DAY AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, IT WILL BE WITH MY BLADE." Ichiro said as Sakuya saw into his eyes and saw the eyes of a madman.

Sakuya knew she had to stop her brother right now, she was beginning to worry about Miki, she knew it was foolish to leave her unattended for this long or even before she left the cave.

So Sakuya shoved her brother away by kicking him away and followed it up with a spin kick to his head knocking him back more, Sakuya then came with a slash to his chest and spin kick again to his to same spot she slashed at making him scream a bit in agony.

"That day may come…but it won't be today." Sakuya said as she got into a stance preparing for her next attack as she kneeled down a little and held sheathe her sword and held it over her head.

Seeing this, Ichiro quickly recovered charged at her hoping to stop her from executing her attack, but it was to late for it already happen.

" **Dawn Strike**." Was all that Sakuya said before disappearing from her position and at the moment of her disappearance, Ichiro stopped his charge as he stood still where he stood.

After a few moments, multiple cuts appeared all over Ichiro's body. The old warrior eventually fell to the ground and Sakuya reappeared on the other side of her standing up straight with her katana out of the sheathe in her hand facing down, seeing that the battle was over, Sakuya sheathe her blade.

Ichiro laid on the ground beaten as his twin sword katanas laid right beside him.

Sakuya seeing her brother like this, the one she used to cherish, the one she trained along side with, someone she looked up to was now an honorless warrior that fights for those who are willing to pay.

Sakuya couldn't bear to call her brother a warrior much less a brother from the same household as her. Both Sakuya and Ichiro have been raised to follow the way of the Samurai with honor and pride especially when they began their training of their selective warrior class, the both of them trained hard to become the best at their class and once they proven themselves ready for the field of combat, the two of them perform tremendously…but that all changed, on the day Sakuya was chosen.

The day she and her brother were transported from their home world to Remnant.

But before Sakuya could remanence more on the past, she had to make her way back to Miki, she has been away from her long enough during her outing into the forest.

So, before Sakuya made her way back to Miki, she looked back down at her brother one and surprisingly Shadow was there as well holding a knife to his throat ready to end his life.

"No, Shadow, leave him be." Sakuya commanded not wanted her brother to be killed yet, Shadow did as it was told and sheathe its knife away and disappeared in the night once again like earlier.

Sakuya looked one last time at her brother before leaving him in the clearing.

Along the way back to her cave, Sakuya was no fool as to not heed her brother's words. **"YOUR LIFE…IS MINE SAKUYA, I WILL TAKE IT ONE DAY AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, IT WILL BE WITH MY BLADE."** Her brother's voice ranged in her head and Sakuya knew that he would follow through with his threat and her meeting with Miki only confirmed on how Sakuya would die.

Seeing this, Sakuya vowed to make sure of one thing and one thing only.

'Miki Kokuren…before I leave this world, I will teach you everything I know…for I see a woman of honor…a woman that will take my mantle of a WOLF, for when I see you, I see greatness in your future and I will make sure you are ready for it.'

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone it's me Nicdragon8 coming at you with the next installment of For Honor: We Stand United.**

 **Sorry that it took so long, I was busy with other stuff that got my attention like FAR CRY 4! Pre-ordered and everything with season pass, so I've been speed running the whole game for weeks.**

 **Hana (Blossom Google translate)**

 **Anyway, we saw how Miki got herself acquaintance with the Nobushi Sakuya who is now currently the last of the current wolves to die, so the next chapter will be the end of the of Miki's part of the story, so then I can finally start getting to the good part of the story as the three players of Earth become the new wolves of Remnant.**

 **Also we saw how Sakuya's brother Ichiro is and are given a general gist of why he chose to become a Aramusha**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dawn Samurai Part Three

I don't own For Honor or RWBY just the OCs and the plot, anything you recognize isn't mines.

 **The Dawn Samurai Part Three**

 **(Morning, Third P.O.V.)**

Morning had come to the land as the morning light from the sun started to shine into the cave where it currently house one occupant.

When the morning light started to dawn on Miki, she began to stir as she began to wake up from her nights rest inside the cave.

Waking up from her slumber with tired eyes due to exhaustion from staying up for who knows how long, playing video games and surviving Grimm, Miki felt terrible as she still felt that she still needed a couple more hours of sleep.

Once she sat herself up inside her savior's cave, Miki looked around the cave for the owner only to find that she was nowhere in sight.

'Where is she?' Miki thought as her savior the Nobushi Sakuya wasn't currently in the cave.

Slowly getting up from her prone position, Miki felt a sharp pain on her back as she quickly knelt on one knee due to the sudden shock of pain on her body. But soon the pain quickly resided as Miki now felt no pain on her back.

'What?' Miki thought.

Slowly, Miki reached behind her to touch her back to touch the wounds that were inflicted upon her last night, she slid her hand into her kimono and once she reached them, she hesitantly pressed against them on the bandages that covered them.

But surprisingly she felt no pain despite the sudden shock of pain she felt earlier happen to her. She kept moving her hands around her bandages to feel something from her wounds, but like before she kept feeling nothing, either her wounds made her body become numb to the pain or her wounds were no longer there.

Miki wonder why she felt no pain, but before she could ponder on it any longer, she suddenly remembers Sakuya and a thought came to mind.

'Maybe Sakuya knows something about this." Miki thought of the only possible person that she could think of that could know how there is no pain present on her anymore.

Miki walked out of the cave and into the light of day of what could appear to be near noon.

Miki surveyed her surroundings in front of the cave entrance until she spotted Sakuya a few feet away setting something up.

Sakuya spotted Miki walking towards her as she started to set up the last of her make shift training equipment.

"Good morning." She said to Miki.

"Good morning." Miki greeted back.

"How was your sleep last night?" Sakuya asked curiously.

"It was fine, considering my wounds." Miki stated bluntly.

"Yes well, now that you're up, it's time we got started." Sakuya said

"Started on what?" Miki asked wanting to know what she meant.

"Why your training of course." Sakuya said as she picked a nearby set of clothes and handed them to Miki.

"Wait, my training but-" Miki was stopped by a hand from Sakuya.

"Miki, I know you have questions and I will answer them in time, but now is not the time for it, so go back in the cave and change, the kimono you're wearing is not fit for the training you are about to partake in." Sakuya said.

Miki didn't argue back, but simply did as she was told and went to the cave to change. When Miki came out of the cave, she was wearing the traditional red hakama over the classical white kimono used for training for back in Japan and to her convenience there was a slit in the outfit that allowed her tail to come right out.

"Alright then, Miki this is a simple training practice, archery." Sakuya said to her, but Miki became confused.

"But…I don't need archery training, I already know archery." Miki said.

"Well Miki, even if that were true, I still have to know the level your skills are at and see what can be improved." Sakuya said. "You claim to know archery, so then show me how good you are at it."

Sakuya then handed Miki a bow and a quiver of arrows. Miki took the quiver and slung around herself, then she took the bow from Sakuya's hand. Miki then headed to a suitable position where she had a clear view of all the targets in the area.

Miki drew an arrow from the quiver and slowly pulled back the string on the bow. Slowly as Miki calmed her breathing, her eyes became sharp as if someone were to look at them then they'll see the harden steel like focus completely trained on its target. Like the eyes on a hawk staring down onto its prey before swooping down upon it. Every breathe she took, Miki made sure that every single one of them was slow and steady

Miki fired the arrow with excellent skills of a pro that it manages to hit the target in the bullseye. Miki pulled out another arrow from the quiver and fired again hitting the target with great precision. Miki kept on firing at all the targets within range.

While Miki was firing at the targets, Sakuya was standing nearby watching her hit the targets.

'Hmm, very proficient in archery. Accuracy and precision are good, no lack there, but what would happen if she faces a moving target?' Sakuya thought as a new idea came to her head, an idea to help Miki improve her archery skills.

"Miki." Sakuya said getting her attention after firing another arrow that like all the other targets hit the bullseye. "You can stop now, I have something else planned for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Miki asked a bit curious on what Sakuya has planned.

"Well as you can obviously see, your archery skills are quite impressive." Sakuya complimented.

"Oh…well thank you then." Miki replied.

"You're welcome, but I have yet to see how well your skills are with a moving target." Sakuya said.

"A moving target?" Miki asked.

"Yes, a moving target, if you're going to survive here on Remnant, then you need to improve your current skills. The threats that Remnant presents are not going to hold still while you shoot them like the targets, the dangers that you'll be facing will always be on the move and you must be ready for that." She said.

"Okay that is understandable." Miki gave her short response to it.

"Alright then, then help me remove all the arrows." Sakuya said. "Arrows can be reused if they haven't been broken in combat, so when you remove them from the targets, make sure to check them too see if they're still good."

"Okay." Miki said.

For the next couple of minutes, Miki and Sakuya worked on gathering all the arrows that Miki had fired into the targets.

Once they were finished they both went back to the starting position that in front of the cave entrance, but when Sakuya saw Miki face, she saw that something was bothering her.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked Miki.

"M-my wounds…why don't I feel any pain?" She asked.

Sakuya was silent, she chose not to answer, so instead she walked towards Miki and gave her the arrows she had gathered then walked away. Miki was about to call out to her for not answering her question, but before she could Sakuya raised her hand to silence her.

"I said that I will answer your question in time Miki, but for now you train." She said as she grabbed her naginata that was leaning against the cave wall and went in front of Miki. Once Sakuya was in front of Miki, she quickly spun around and swung her weapon at the air sending out and huge gust of wind at all the hanging targets.

The moment the wind hit them, the targets started moving wildly around.

"Okay Miki." Sakuya said turning her head to face Miki. "Begin." With that said she walked towards the cave entrance and sat in front of it watching Miki.

Miki saw the difficulty in this training session as the targets kept swinging around with no clear way to hit the bullseyes.

But still Miki focus her next shot onto one of the targets waiting for the right time to fire. Once she found the right moment in the target, Miki let the arrow loose and thus began the long hours of archery practice for Miki.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

'SWING, SWING, SWOOSH!'

Right now, Miki was training with her bokken swinging it around in a fast motion shortly after Sakuya told her that she was done with her archery practice.

Sakuya analyzed Miki's archery skills and saw that they were adequate, but when saw that she still needed improvement when it came to moving targets as she needed to fire arrows faster at them.

Miki was swinging her bokken around in fast motion with nothing stopping her body from performing her sword play.

But inside her mind Miki questioned how her body was able to move like this, she was just attacked by Beowolves last night and the wounds one of them inflicted on her should still be on her back. Miki knew that she shouldn't be able to perform so good right now, much less be able to walk properly from walking from the cave, yet here she is swinging her sword around like nothing happen. Miki knew that wounds like hers don't heal overnight, so the question remained.

'How is this possible?" Miki mentally asked.

While Miki pondered this, only one person knew how Miki is now currently able to fight this well. Sakuya knew how Miki condition has gotten better than the state it was in than last night. It was all thanks to the medical healing expertise of her following Shadow.

Sakuya planned to teach her the moment she met her, but she knew she couldn't train a wounded body to become the body of a warrior. Miki may have had some experience in combat, but she saw that she is still very innocence to blood when she looked into her eyes.

Time pass quickly during the day as Miki kept on training non-stop due to Sakuya's instructions while only taking short breaks. Most of the training consisted in improving Miki's swordsmanship and archery, even though Miki was already well proficient in both, Sakuya stated that there is always room for improvement.

So Miki kept on practicing, she kept on swinging her sword making sure that every swing became more swift and precise than the last and made sure that her movements became fluid as it flowed along with the movement of the blade. As for another session of archery practice again, Miki was forced to make sure she hit every target in the bullseyes in rapid fire pace whether the target is holding still or not, but Miki found that if she misses one bullseyes this time then she would receive a hit from the shaft of Sakuya's naginata.

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

Night has finally come for the day and Miki was exhausted from the training she did today. Her body aches, but mostly her arms as she swung her sword for hours on end and her right hand was bandage from the blisters she got from archery practice.

Miki wanted to complain earlier on how much she was forced to practice the entire day, but during her childhood growing up, she learned not to talked back to your teachers since it always got her in trouble with her father as the man gave similar strict training in the past.

Miki was laying on the hard floor of the cave with the fire being the only source of light. Miki is currently the only occupant in the cave as Sakuya had gone out earlier to go hunting. Miki did nothing but stare at her bandage hand for some time as she moved it around in front of her.

'Hours of constant string pulling and sword swinging. If I wore a glove for protection, then my hand wouldn't be a bloody mess.' Miki thought as she remembered her hand getting bloody during her archery training.

Sakuya forced Miki to keep shooting arrows even when the blisters came to her right hand. Then later more blisters came when she started training with her sword.

Miki wore no protective wear during her training for Sakuya had none on hand when Miki asked her, but Sakuya also stated that in training, a warrior must learn to suffer in order to improve, which made sense to Miki as her training with her father she suffered from it, but at the same time they improved her skills.

But that still didn't mean that har hands still had to become a bleeding mess.

Miki then lifted her tail in front of her and played with it a little before she started to feel around it carefully caressing it.

"I didn't get the chance to study my new features, but now seems like the best for it." She muttered to herself as she kept feeling her own tail. "It's so strange, I can actually feel this. Everything about the tail is so real, the fur, and the sensation I'm getting from my new appendage is so surreal.

"Huh, I know that it's only been a day, but I still find it hard to believe that I turn into…this. But why a cat, I know Blake is a Cat faunus but that's hardly the reason why I'm a cat faunus. Maybe there's something more to why I'm a faunus, but I'll save that for later for now I'll just have to get adjusted to my new features."

As Miki kept moving her new appendages, moving her tail around in front of her and moving her new ears slightly. Then suddenly Miki had a thought.

'Wait…if I'm a faunas, then does that mean…oh then I too face will face the problem of discrimination like the rest of the faunas in Remnant.'

Suddenly Miki's extra set of ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming from the cave entrance. Miki looked and saw Sakuya coming in with a bucket full of water and a few dead rabbits she acquired when she left Miki to go out hunting and now currently hanging on the shaft of her naginata.

"Miki." Sakuya said getting Miki's attention as she was called out. Sakuya set down the bucket of water and carried the naginata with her to a small mat. Sakuya then took one of the dead rabbits hanging from the shaft and laid it down on the mat. Sakuya waved her hand signaling for Miki to come closer and so she did, once she got to her Sakuya patted the spot next to her. Seeing this, Miki sat down next to her.

"Here." Sakuya said as she handed a knife to Miki. "I'm going to show you how to skin and animal."

So, for the next few minutes, Miki was taught the disturbing and disgusting ways of skinning a rabbit. Miki felt very uncomfortable skinning an animal for the very first time and it didn't help that when they removed the skins on them, that it left her seeing the skinless bodies of dead rabbits with only their meat and remaining muscle tissue that's on them. Next came the gruesome part where they had to remove the organs inside them and Miki felt a bit livid at doing this for her hands still hurt from today's training but mostly to the fact that her hands now had the blood of the dead rabbits on them and they were being soaked into her bandages, so Miki had to quickly removed them while Sakuya finished the rest of the work. Sakuya hanged the hides on a line she made to let the remaining blood in them drain out, leaving them to clean the skins until then.

All the while Miki was sitting by the fire after cleaning her hands but at the same time she stayed silent as Sakuya guess that she had questions on her mind.

"There is no need to hide them Miki, you can just tell what you want to know, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability." Sakuya assured her.

Miki looked from side to side for a moment thinking on the first question to ask her.

"Is…is there a way for me to get home?" She asked.

Sakuya looked at her but was not too surprise as that was her first question.

"No." Sakuya answered with that one simple word and this lead to Miki immediately asking her next question.

"Why not?" Miki asked wanting to know the reason.

"…Because once you're here…there's no going back to where you came. Trust me, I tried to go home, but my past attempts failed and so I was left with no choice but to remain here in Remnant as my new home." Sakuya said but there was notice of longing and sadness in her voice.

Hearing this, Miki head fell down in depression after hearing that she is going to be stuck in a world of fiction for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"Alright Miki now just concentrate… feel the wind pass as your hair flows with it, only focus on the sound that only the wilds could make, focus and you will hear it."

Right now, Sakuya was teaching Miki how to become more connected with nature, to become more connected to her surroundings as Sakuya told her.

Miki understood nothing from this concept, she knows that this is Remnant and that things like magic exist, but things like connecting too your surroundings seems a bit absurd. Regardless Miki still followed Sakuya's instructions and concentrated on her surroundings.

But despite concentrating, Miki still failed to understand what exactly she is supposed to hear.

"Miki do not think, just listen. Clear your mind of anything and only focus on what you hear, nature has a voice and once you hear it, you can communicate with it." Sakuya said as Miki did her best to focus with her extra ears twitching every now and then. "Out here, nature is your greatest ally, nature is always around whether it be out here in its domain or the domain of the city, nature is everywhere and once you hear its voice, nature will reveal all of its secrets to you."

Even after hearing that, Miki had no luck no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she just couldn't hear the voice of nature as Sakuya called it.

Miki has been at this for the past thirty minutes in the opening in front of the cave, feeling nothing but the wind and the heat from the sun on her as she sat in the same position concentrating, trying her best to hear while her mind was clear.

"You must let nature penetrate you. Your very mentality of doubt and uncertainty puts up a barrier that prevents you from hearing natures voice." Sakuya informed her of her problem. "You must break down these barriers and let nature itself connect, open the door to your soul and let nature enter it, by doing this…you will finally be able to hear nature speak."

Miki calmed her mind of her frustration and let her body relax, she let herself be feel the world around her as the sun rays hit her face and the wind hit her body. Miki let herself feel everything around including the grass and dirt on the ground she was sitting on.

Miki stayed like that letting nature even penetrate her own soul until finally she heard something, but it wasn't a voice it was a sound. A sound that told her instincts of things she shouldn't even know.

When Miki opened her eyes, she saw Sakuya smiling at her.

"You heard it." Was all she said as Miki manage to hear nature in its true voice speak to her for the very first time as she became proud that Miki manage to hear it though it was only brief.

* * *

Time went on after that with more training day by day with each day being something new for Miki to learn. Sakuya got Miki into learning knife throwing, though in this case it was kunai throwing in which Miki didn't do so well on as hardly any of the kunai's she threw barely stuck onto to the target in which most of them fell to the ground as the puncture from them wasn't deep enough and from some of the kunai's only hitting the target from the flat side of it.

And of course, Sakuya made Miki do that for hours if not the entire day for kunai throwing. Sakuya explained that kunai's were used as the original short ranged silent weapons in history with its partner the shuriken coming in after it. She said that such small projectiles are useful for interrupting your enemy in combat creating an opportunity for you to strike and are able to kill an enemy in a single throw.

Sakuya explained that to achieve such a kill in one throw especially in sudden situations involves expert precision, fast reaction time, and speed. All three are needed for throwing a kunai properly. That is what Sakuya made Miki spend the entire day on doing in order for her to actually hit the target.

Another type of training Sakuya was learning about herbs and making medicine from them, this was something Miki was surprised about but immediately shook her head because she remembered that Sakuya is a Nobushi, warriors of nature so it would only make sense that Sakuya would know how to make medicine from the local plant life. But this also drove Miki to a question.

'I wonder if she knows how to make poison from mushrooms?' Miki thought as she remembered that in For Honor, during the Samurai story line that in the first level the Orochi's friend who was also a Nobushi created poison gas from some poison mushrooms. But Miki later abandon the idea seeing as Sakuya would never teach something like that… for now at least.

But despite everything that's been happening which was relatively nothing for the past week, Miki was growing frustrated by everything. And one day Miki couldn't contain her frustration anymore.

"Sakuya I can't do this." Miki said as Sakuya was preparing some items for Miki's training.

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asked unaware of what Miki was trying to convey.

"I mean everything that you've been teaching me. Everyday is something new, first it was improving my current skills, then the next day was trying to understand nature and learning about herbs, then right after that day it was about how to use everything in your surroundings to help me and kunai training. Sakuya I feel as though you are trying to cram everything you know into me in a week and my mind can't take it." Miki confessed her frustrations to Sakuya though she didn't show the full extent of her frustration like grabbing her own head and pulling her hair kind of way, but more of the way that it is slightly building up with eyes glaring into something and the light growling that is heard.

"I've just been taken away from my home only, attacked by Beowolves, and the next thing I know is that you basically force me into training for nearly the past week. Despite the many options that were present and that you could've chosen, you chose to keep me here and train me while I still haven't fully taken in the fact that I will never be able to go back home anymore."

Sakuya took a minute to process what Miki told her. She realized that everything she's been doing is what Miki has said. Just after the night she saved her and had her little run in with her brother, she's been forcing Miki to take part in this training regime when she was just attacked by Grimm some time ago. This whole ordeal was happening too fast that Sakuya should've realized that Miki was still processing it, but Sakuya has been shoving something new in front of her without a moments reprieve to gather her bearings on the whole situation.

"Miki, I'm sorry for pushing all of this onto you when you're still processing everything that has happen but know that I'm only doing this to prepare you as I am not going to be around forever. I am a woman in her seventh decade, I can't always be with you. I could die any day and you would be left defenseless here in this swamp." Sakuya said to her.

"I can take care of myself Sakuya." Miki told her.

"And I have no doubt about that, but you yourself saw how you faired against the Grimm the night I found you. Without my teachings, you would not know how to handle the Grimm out here much less be able to kill one even if the Grimm you face is a Beowolf. I'm only doing this to prepare you for what's out there in the world if I were to suddenly disappear. And its not only the Grimm you have to worry about, but there are people out there that are capable of hurting others." Sakuya said to Miki.

"Sakuya I'm not a child anymore, you don't have to tell me that there are dangerous people in the world, that's one of the reason why my father trained in the first to protect myself."

"And your father was right to do that, but the people I'm talking about aren't some scum you find on the street of any village or town you come across. There are people out with the skills of trained warriors, people with more time and experience that are more of a challenge for someone like you Miki."

"My training is here to help you Miki, as I said before I am old, my body isn't what it's use to be in my younger days, I'm not as agile as I use to be." Sakuya said.

"But you were still agile enough to kill those Beowolves the night you saved me." Miki shot back at her.

Sakuya chuckled. "That night was just me pushing these old bones of mines to the limit and it didn't help when I had to carry you using what strength I had within me to bring you here."

'Sign'

"Miki, everything that I am currently doing is for your sake. The training that I am putting you through is more than enough for you to survive out here in the wilderness."

"I understand that." Miki said.

"You do, but you must also understand that such training was necessary for me to go through. When I was young, I trained to be a Nobushi and if you don't know what a Nobushi is-"

"A Nobushi is a female warrior that protects the people that live outside the protection of the city and defend the wild." Miki said interrupting her.

Sakuya looked at her in surprise as Miki knew the basic duty of the Nobushi.

"Yes, while that maybe the main duty of a Nobushi, another part of being a Nobushi is understanding the world around you. A Nobushi is someone that understands nature, nature provides everything that a person needs, and it is my job to respect it. For a Nobushi, by respecting nature we are allowed to know it secrets and with such secrets we can use it to defend our people for nature is our greatest ally. That is why Nobushi's are chosen to defend the people that live outside the walls of the city, because Nobushi's need no army to defend the weak, for when Nobushi faces many we will always know that we are not alone for nature provides us with the tools that always guarantees us victory."

"That's why I want you to learn such things, for when you are alone, and you feel helpless, know that such thing is a lie as nature is always by your side helping you through your endeavors." Sakuya said finishing as she returned to finish setting up the training equipment.

Miki stood there at her spot as she slowly processed everything that was said to her. With everything that Sakuya said, Miki finally understood that there is more to being Nobushi than what the game has taught her.

For the next week following that day, the routine was pretty much the same as before only this time Sakuya became a bit more lenient towards Miki in her training. During the week Miki started showing improvements in her training.

For her sword and archery training, Miki has shown to be faster with her bokken as her movements were now less rigid and less tense, this time they had fluid movements as every strike passed through the air with little trouble.

As for the whole understanding nature training she had to go through, Miki senses became a bit more heighten and she was able to locate various things like spots where frogs swim around, finding some herbs, and different types of flowers. Miki only mange to find such things when she felt her instincts tell her of where those things are. Sakuya told her that nature is speaking to her only a little bit at a time.

* * *

Today was different, today there was no training like usual and that single oddity felt a but strange to Miki as her body felt a bit out of place due to not training the moment she woke up. The first thing she woke up too was Sakuya preparing breakfast.

The breakfast wasn't much, just some of the meat from the game that Sakuya brought back with her from her hunt along with herbal tea.

During breakfast Miki and Sakuya didn't say a single word to each other which wasn't a surprise since it was like this every morning, but today felt different than before as it now felt like the atmosphere around felt dead. Feeling rather uncomfortable with the atmosphere they were in, Miki began the conversation.

But before she could even say the first word, Sakuya beat her to it.

"There will be no training today." Sakuya said as she kept eating her breakfast.

"What?" Miki asked a little surprise that she won't be training today.

"It is as I said, there will be no training. For today I want you to go out and gather herbs and meat, we are running out." She said.

"But…don't you always get the herbs and meat?" Miki asked as that what she always did since she started living with her.

…

"So you want a lady in her seventies to work her bones just to provide for a girl who knows how to hunt but prefers for the elderly to do more than what is already done for her."

"W-what, no I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Miki apologized.

"Sakuya just chuckled lightly. "It is alright, but still I want to see how far your hunting has come, along with your herb gathering. So for today I want you to gather three different types of medical herbs and put each of them into a separate bag, along with bring back three rabbits. I will give you all day for this task."

"All day?" Miki asked.

"Yes, this is just to see how far your training has come. If you come back early with everything I requested before noon or after, then it shows that you are improving, but if you come back with everything by evening, then it shows you are still lacking… but if you come back with hardly any of the requested items at all and it takes you all day, then training will become much more harder for you." She said as she was dead serious on that last part making Miki shiver a little.

After breakfast, Sakuya has given Miki all the necessary things she will need on today's assignment which is a few small bags for herbs, a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a tanto knife.

With everything ready, Miki headed out into the forest, but as she walked into the forest she couldn't help but feel some sort of bad premonition that was going to happen while she was gone as her cat ears started to twitch slightly and the hairs on her tail standing up, but she dismissed the thought as she began her assignment for the day.

"SAKUYA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Miki screamed at the top of her lungs for the women that helped her, but she received no reply.

It had only been a couple of hour since Miki went out into the forest for her assignment, Miki had a bit of a hard time guessing which herbs and plant were medicinal and it took a while to gather enough for the bags to be full, and it took a bit longer to hunt down three rabbits. When she finally manages to gather everything, she headed back to the cave but saw that it was near the evening, seeing that Miki knew that she still lacked in certain areas because of what Sakuya said earlier, but all of that didn't matter anymore when she saw smoke rising in the direction of the cave, seeing that Miki ran with everything she had all the way back.

When Miki was getting close to her destination, she saw that the area around around it was on fire with trees burning everywhere. Miki ran through the blazing forest looking for her, until she finally made it back to the location of their resident for the past couple of days, Sakuya's cave.

Miki ran into the depths of the cave, but what she found inside shocked her beyond what she faced in the past.

Miki saw the body of Sakuya lying on the ground with blood all around her. She ran towards Sakuya looking over her as her body continued to look completely lifeless.

Miki knelt down next to her examining her mentor's dead body. Miki sees a stab wound on her chest indicating how she died. Miki looked at the face of her mentor with sad eyes for even though she hasn't known Sakuya for very long, she came to care about her as she was her first and only friend she has made since coming to Remnant.

Miki carefully working her hands around Sakuya's noh mask, she took it off along with her jingasa hat revealing her unmoving and lifeless face with her eyes open. Miki moved one of her hands over her face and closed her eyes to let her deceased mentor rest peacefully. Miki organized Sakuya's body into a better position until she was lying straight on her back with her hands on her chest.

Miki found the katana that was sheathed in the pink sheathe. Miki figured that the sword held some sort of significance to her mentor, but Miki soon found it strange that the other katana was missing, but Miki quickly dismissed the thought about it and went back to work as she placed the katana on Sakuya's chest and place her hands over them.

Seeing her work done, Miki went and grabbed whatever supplies that were still there and put them all into a bag.

" **GGRRRrrrrrrrr!"**

That was when Miki heard growling, she looked behind towards the entrance of the cave and saw shadow of menacing beast approaching.

Miki knew that the Grimm would come, it didn't seem much like a surprise that they'll here. Miki figured that when Sakuya was killed by her assailant, then said assailant would be leaking negative emotions attracting the Grimm here.

Seeing as her exit is being blocked by the monsters of darkness, Miki knew that she couldn't leave so easily from her now ruined home. If she wanted to leave peacefully, then she would have to deal with the Grimm. So, she looked over the weapons that were available to her.

She stilled had her bow and a quiver filled with restocked arrows, a knife Sakuya had given her, but that would hardly be enough to deal with them. She looked every weapon she saw, there was the kanabo but Miki saw that it was pretty obvious that she didn't have the physique to wield much less lift such a weapon without the proper strength, so disregarding the kanabo, Miki went at the other weapons.

Next was an odachi, the longer version of a katana, while using the odachi seems like the ideal weapon for her to use, lack of training and experience with such a weapon wouldn't help her right now along with the extra weight that the sword carried.

Moving on to the next weapon a pair of sickles with chains attached to them. Miki found these weapons to be strange because if every weapon that Sakuya had was a weapon seen in the Samurai faction in For Honor, then how come she has chain sickles, Miki didn't see weapons like these in the game. But she banished those thoughts as she returned to her weapon selection, she got rid of the idea of using the chain sickles as they were a complicated weapon to use.

Miki didn't even think of using Sakuya's naginata, it was her weapon and it didn't feel right for her to use it with her dead body near her.

The only suitable weapon that Miki found for herself is another katana, Miki found it strange that Sakuya had another katana in the cave besides the Miki's as she saw her katana and bokken on another side of the cave.

Miki looked over the katana in front of her, she moved her hands over the sheathe of the blade getting a feel of it.

"The weapon of the Orochi." Miki whispered under her breathe. And then was when everything began to click.

The sword training, archery practice, and kunai practice, disregarding the nature and herb stuff that she learned, Miki remembered that the first three were apart of certain feats that the Orochi in the game could perform. Miki believe that Sakuya saw her potential as an Orochi, it only makes sense that she would given training dedicated to the Orochi.

Seeing this, Miki took the katana to be her weapon in dealing with the Grimm.

Miki also grabbed a few small pouches. These pouches contained different types of substances that can be used for combat.

Sakuya told Miki the type of pouches she had with her. One was something called _'Shi no fuhai'_ (Death Rot) that's able to eat away a person' skin with prolong exposure and cause irritation to those unfortunate.

Another was something called _'Vu~enomusharo'_ (Venom Schroom) a poison that's strong enough to kill even an alpha Ursa.

The last one was something that will become very helpful in dealing with the Grimm. It is called _'Gurimurua'_ (Grimm Lure), somehow Sakuya has made something that's able to attract Grimm as some sort of lure that she used to lure Grimm into traps.

Sakuya didn't teach Miki how to make such things, so Miki couldn't create her own supply of them, so she had to deal with the amount on hand.

Having everything she needed to combat the Grimm, Miki headed out of the cave.

Miki stood alone at the entrance of the cave that was her residence in this Grimm infested swamp as night finally fell on the world and that she was surrounded by Grimm.

The Grimm that surrounded her weren't much, just a couple of Beowolves and Creepers, but despite that she was surrounded by them and clearly outnumbered.

But despite the situation she was in, Miki didn't let that deter her from wanting to kill the Grimm before her. Miki was no longer afraid of fighting the Grimm anymore, because thanks to Sakuya, Miki doesn't feel fear and doesn't any ounce of it in front of the danger she is in. Miki only feels…cold.

After seeing the dead body of her mentor and savior inside the cave, Miki feels nothing but an unknown burning rage inside of her.

This rage that Miki had could not be felt or seen by any manner even by the Grimm because Miki had one thing that held such an emotion back. The one thing her mother gave her that helped keep her emotions in check for years as it became the very object that erected a powerful mental barrier that couldn't be broken unless removed.

Slowly Miki raised her hand towards the ribbon that kept her hair in its current hair style. She grabbed one of the lines and pulled the ribbon loose from its knot and let it fall towards the ground.

With the only limiter that was placed on her gone, Miki felt the anger, the rage, the fury that has been building up inside of herself pour out from the deepest parts of her very soul.

" **I…"** Miki's voice became dark, condescending, cold as ice, and held hidden rage. **"Have held back …my most darkest emotions, I…have been put through the most strictest of training in life, to strive to be the best, only…to be stripped away from my home. Only to be stuck in this HELL! of a world and the first light…that saved me is now taken from me."**

Right now, Miki was talking out of character, people around her has always known her as a calm, cool, and collected beauty who was always so reserved and never acted out of anger, but the truth was that such emotions as hate, anger fury, and rage were kept in check, never to be shown until now.

With her true inner emotions released, Miki looked straight into the eyes of the Grimm that still surrounded her waiting for the perfect time to strike with unwavering determination fueled by her rage as she was about to take action.

" **My whole life…people have been telling me to let loose…well unfortunately for you Grimm, you'll get to experience how I truly let loose."**

With that said, in a swift motion Miki threw a shuriken at the nearest Grimm piercing right through its bone armor killing it.

It was then that the rest of the Grimm charged at her.

Miki charged as well, but unlike the Grimm, she did not charge with the intent on fighting the Grimm in a wide-open fight, but instead had another idea in mind to kill the Grimm.

Miki ducked under the Beowolves that lunged at her and jumped over the Creepers that came and ran straight into the swampy forest. The Grimm turned around and followed her in pursuit.

The Grimm chased Miki deep into the forest, but soon lost track of her.

The Grimm looked around surveying the area trying to find their prey, but even with their senses they couldn't see her or even detect some of the negativity that radiated off from her earlier. But the Grimm felt absolutely nothing as if their prey had suddenly vanished and only silence filled the air around them.

But then the Grimm heard something.

 **(Play 'Red Like Roses')**

" **~Blood is spreading in the garden, soaked by the roses~"**

After the Grimm heard the eerie voice sing the first line of a song, suddenly arrows fly through the forest and impaled themselves into the exposed parts of one of the Beowolves. The Beowolf moves around a bit darting its eyes from corner to corner of its vision to see where the arrows came front, the other Grimm did the same but to no avail as the arrows came out of nowhere.

Soon more arrows came flying out from the forest hitting the same Beowolf, the Beowolf roared out in the forest only to be hit by more arrows this time coming from another direction and soon after arrows started flying from one direction to another making the Grimm unable to track where their prey is in the dark forest as their one comrade is being assaulted by arrows.

This was all a part of Miki's strategy to kill the Grimm. By using the cover of night and the forest to her advantage, she would be able to pick off the Grimm one by one with her arrows increasing her odds of success then killing them head on.

Finally, the Beowolf went down, dead from all the arrows that impaled themselves into it. The Beowolf would've been dead a lot sooner, but some of the arrows Miki shot didn't hit the exposed part of the Beowolf but instead hit its bone armor as it moved around constantly trying to find her.

Miki tried to make every shot she made hit the exposed areas of the single Beowolf she was attacking but due to the pain she was inflicting on it, the arrows ended up hitting the bone armor.

With one of the Grimm dead, the remaining Grimm looked everywhere they could for Miki as they all ended up splitting up into multiple directions each in their own attempt to find her.

" **~Bodies freezing as they're dying~"**

The Grimm that were in the area heard another line from the song.

And the unfortunate one of the Grimm that met it fate next was a creeper as an arrow found its way into one of its eyes.

With the sudden loss of one of its eyes, the Creeper cried out in pain and started moving around sporadically until Miki came out of the shadows rushing at it with her knife in hand.

When she got close to the Creeper, she plunged the knife into its other eye completely blinding it.

With the other eye gone, it opens its mouth to roar out in pain again with was something Miki hoped for as she grabbed one of the pouches on her and threw it gone the Grimm's mouth.

The one she threw into the Grimm was Venom Schroom. Miki watched as the Grimm jumped around in pain as the poison did its job in killing the Grimm.

When the Grimm finally disappeared, Miki moved on to hunt down another one.

She eventually another creeper amongst the bushes, Miki took out another pouch this time the Death Rot and threw at the Grimm as it blew into a cloud of smoke.

The Creeper was beginning to weaken by the cloud of poison as it began to move around wildly as its own skin began to wither away exposing some of its inner flesh.

Seeing that, Miki came out of the bushes with her katana drawn. She swung as it swiftly cutting off one of its legs forcing it to fall to the side, with the Grimm down Miki finished it off by piercing its lower jaw to its upper jaw.

While watching the Grimm disappear, Miki had an idea. Taking out the Grimm lure, she threw it on the ground letting its contents leak out of it.

Miki did this to lure more Grimm to their deaths and it will soon come true as two more creepers came into view making Miki have a wicked smile on her face for the next few deaths on the Grimm.

And it began when Miki threw another Death Rot at them.

" **~Endless screaming from descending shadows~"**

With the third line of the song sang, Miki has dispatched two Beowolves with the katana in another area. A third Beowolf jumped out from the nearby bushs right towards Miki, this forced Miki to suddenly drop her katana and rolled right under and quickly drew her bow and knocked two arrows from it hitting the Beowolf in the back.

The Beowolf turned around to swipe at her, but Miki dodge under the hit and stabbed two arrows into an unarmored part on its leg and dodge again under another swipe and performed the same action. Miki then started firing arrows as fast as she can into the Grimm while slowly backing away from it as the Beowolf struggled to get close to her with arrows in both of its legs.

Arrow after arrow that she fired into the beast, with each one weakening it in its futile attempt to get to her. The Beowolf fell to its knees as it loss the strength to move due to the onslaught of arrow that were fired at it, because of this the Beowolf was too weak to move as Miki came right up to it with her knife replacing her bow. She quickly stabbed up its lower jaw and looked at it dead in the eye as life was soon fading away from it.

Removing the knife from the dead Grimm, Miki moved on to the last Grimm in the area the Alpha.

The Alpha was in another area by itself as it hunted its prey, but to no avail was it able to find it. That was until it heard something.

" _ **~Fires burning so brightly with its beauty turns one into the sun~"**_

The Alpha Beowolf heard the fourth line to the song and turned its head around everywhere in search as to where it came from, but like before it was unable to find the source of it.

That was when something hit it from behind, but before it could react, a cloud of smoke came and immediately the Alpha felt pain all over its body as it felt like its own skin was being torn off, it quickly got away from the smoke cloud only to be hit by arrows from the side.

' **GROWL!'**

The Beowolf growled in anger at all the sudden things that had happen to it in a few short seconds.

The Alpha saw a few more arrows coming its way toward it. It simply swung its arm at them getting rid of said arrows.

That was when it saw its prey come out of the darkness and the moment it saw its prey, it charges.

Miki on the other hand was firing every arrow she had in her quiver in an attempt to weaken the Alpha Grimm even further, but by the looks of it all she did was piss it off even more.

Miki hand went to grab another arrow but found nothing left in the quiver. Seeing as she has run out of arrows, Miki dropped her bow and drew out her katana, when the Alpha got close it lunged at her only for Miki to quickly move to the side and cut off its arm.

The attack left the Beowolf crashing into the ground.

Miki went to finish it off, but before she could even try, the Alpha lunged ay her again and this used its mouth and snapped at Miki arm as she reacted to the sudden action by raising in defense.

The Alpha brought Miki down to the dirt as she still held onto the katana and used her other hand to help support the blade as the Beowolf's other arm came down to her trying to crush her only for the katana to get in its way.

Miki struggled to keep the Beowolf at bay, but this was a battel of strength, a battel that Miki was losing if she didn't do something quick. That was when she saw her knife a few feet away from her.

How the knife got over there didn't matter to Miki as she quickly tried to think of a way to get to it.

She couldn't use her left arm as it was the only thing keeping the Beowolf's only arm from crushing her, and her other arm was still trapped in the Grimm's mouth biting down deep into her skin.

Miki gritted her teeth as she kept feeling the pain in her arm holding the sword. She needed to get to the knife but how.

Suddenly Miki had an idea. Miki remembered how Sun Wukong used his tail in the show, so she wonders if she might be able to do the same thing.

Moving her body around, Miki freed her tail that was stuck behind her. Using the tail, Miki reached for the knife.

Using her tail, Miki wrapped her tail around the knife and then plunge it into the Alpha's eye forcing the Alpha Grimm to get off of Miki, getting up Miki saw that her right arm was a bleeding and mangled mess, but Miki still force herself to grab her katana with it as pain kept coursing through her from it.

Miki didn't care for the state of her arm as she knew she had to finish this Grimm off, so she could leave this place safely.

Balancing herself, she took her stance in front of the Alpha who has recovered from the attack as it removed the knife from its eye socket and looked at Miki with its one remaining eye.

Bot of them stood there daring one another to make the first move, to see who flinches first.

Then it came as the Alpha Beowolf came charging.

Miki waiting for it closer second by second, with her heart beating faster at every one and then reacting on instinct she swung her sword faster than the blink of an eye right at it.

Silence reigned the area after the attack had made its way into the Alpha's neck.

Miki and the Alpha held still where they were at for a few minutes longer, until the blood started to burst out of the Grimm's neck spraying itself onto Miki's face until the body of the Grimm fell down as the Grimm began to disappear signaling the end of the fight.

 **(End Song)**

With the last of the Grimm dead Miki headed back to the cave exhausted from her fight with the Grimm. But despite the exhaustion, she continued on towards her home in this swamp land.

When she arrived there, she saw what was left of her little home in the swamp a some of the targets were either on the ground or burned away, the trees were still burning with the heat and smoke still rising as Miki walked through all of it with sweat, grime, and a little blood on her towards the cave. When she got towards it, she found her ribbon still on the ground and saw that it was untouched by the fires around the cave, she picked it up and held it in her hands, while the fires of her anger and rage still burned inside of her, Miki knew that now such emotions were no longer needed at the moment. Seeing in her hands, Miki put the ribbon back on and the moment she finished, the rage and fury that she exuded from herself have suddenly dissipated from her very being, all of it going back to the depths of her mind as they were held back by a simple ribbon.

Miki reverted to her calm demeanor of herself that the people of earth knew of her to be.

Miki went inside the cave planning to take whatever was left and leave seeing as her home and her mentor Sakuya were now gone.

But to her surprise and alerted state, when she arrived inside the cave, she saw a dark clothed figure standing above the dead body of Sakuya. The dark clothed figure did nothing but stand over Sakuya's dead form completely ignoring Miki's presence or hasn't yet taken notice of her.

Regardless Miki stood where she was already thinking of her next course of action due to the rush of her recent battle with the Grimm. Miki didn't even bother moving a single muscle, except for her own right hand moving towards the back of her waist already drawing out another kunai knife in preparation of what might come next.

The atmosphere became a bit intense as Miki heard only the sound of wood cracking from the fire place inside the cave and from the burning trees outside the cave.

A few minutes passed between Miki and the unidentified figure that just kept staring at Sakuya and continued to ignore Miki.

Miki would've kept staring at the possible enemy of the strange figure, but due to the ashes and the heat of the fire all around her that sweat was pouring down her face. Miki was forced to rub her eyes of it…but that proved to be a mistake.

For in that very instant, it was all the time the dark clothes figure needed to disappear from where it stood and end up behind Miki.

When Miki finished rubbing her eyes, she was surprised to the say the least when she saw that the dark clothed figure that was standing above Sakuya was now gone. But her surprised was short lived as her instincts kicked in alerting her of the unfamiliar presence behind.

Before she could do anything, Miki felt something sharp go into her neck, and slowly her mind began to black out.

Miki collapse, but before she could even hit the floor of the cave, the dark clothed figure caught her in its arms and soon after, it left the cave carrying Miki to its next destination leaving the swamp that was once the home of two fair battle maidens.

 **A/N**

 **Okay finally I got this one done, I heard from one of you that you want me to update and I delivered.**

 **So, this was Miki's interaction with the Nobushi and as you all saw, she got more training pointers out of this one than Barbara.**

 **Well with this out of the way I can now start focusing on getting the main plot line for this story where Daren, Barbara, and Miki meet up to meet their destinies as the New Wolves of Remnant.**

 **Also, to the guy that posted the idea for semblances, I thank you for that.**

 **Also for the different in lyrics for the song 'Red Like Roses' that was to show the more darker side of Miki in that state.**

 **Right now, I am in a really good mood because…a few weeks ago was GRADUATION DAY!**

' **Air Horns, confetti, etc.'**

 **A few weeks ago, was the day that I finally graduated from High School YESSS! And I'm on my way to college.**

 **Well celebration aside, I am sorry to say but this story will be put on hold for while because I want to get to working on my other stories and future stories that I want to write.**

 **Also the reason for the delays in the update is that I got interested in the Persona series so I started binge watching the Persona Series Animation versions, I just finished watching Persona 3 Animation and I am now starting the Persona 4 Animation, and that I recently got back from my vacation from Las Vegas, driving all the way there with the family is a total pain in my ass for having to sit for so long in the car.**

 **Also the Japanese stuff is from Google Translate.**

 **So like always, Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
